


How to Grow Lemons and What  to Do With Them

by Readitandfacepalm



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Even POV, Even is on the run, Fake/Pretend Relationship, I need tagging assistance, Isak is out to his friends, Light Angst, M/M, Or maybe not so light?, Pining, Slow Burn, They're all Norwegian though. Exept Noora and Sana. I think?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:46:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readitandfacepalm/pseuds/Readitandfacepalm
Summary: Even really hadn’t had too much time to think about what an enormous risk he was taking, getting into some stranger’s car. He’d been too scared of what might happen if he got caught to worry about anything else.He worries plenty now, though.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is me writing an AU set somewhere I have never been. Or, I’ve bee there once, but it doesn’t count because I was too young to remember. So to my American readers, if you find mistakes (and you most likely will) please let me know and I’ll try to correct them. If I’m completely botching this just please remember that it comes from a place of love, so please consider it a homage to your glorious country and especially to your portion sizes (those I DO remember).
> 
> I will try to post once a week. Find me on tumblr where I'm still posting my last fic. Probably won't post this one there, because I'm starting to realize there probably isn't any point. But come talk to me. I'm a total tumblr noob so I probably won't know how to answer you back but I need to learn, right?
> 
> Also, I think I need a beta if anyone knows how one goes about getting one?  
> Oh, and I’ll try to tag as I go along but please help me if I’m forgetting something. 
> 
> Anyway, this is Even, on the run, definitely not gay at all. 
> 
> Well, maybe a little gay. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> .

Even is feeling more on edge by the minute. He’s trying to look casually out the car window, keeping his hands rested in his lap in a way he hopes looks relaxed and unassuming.

He had known this was a bad idea, but he’d been desperate to get out of Vegas before morning. The moment he’d recognized the men standing by the concierge’s table, looking at him like someone would a trapped mouse, he’d immediately known who had sent them and he had bolted using a lame excuse to his co-worker about having to use the bathroom.

He hadn’t even had the time to pick up his last paycheck, which wouldn’t have amounted to much anyway but at least he would have had money for the bus ride to wherever the fuck he was going next. He’d thought about Reno, but it had seemed too obvious. So, in order to be completely and utterly unpredictable he’d hopped into the first car to slow down and stop along the side of the road where he was walking, waving his thumb around.

Even really hadn’t had too much time to think about what an enormous risk he was taking, getting into some stranger’s car. He’d been too scared of what might happen if he got caught to worry about anything else.

He worries plenty now, though.

 The guy sitting next to him is probably pushing at least forty. He smells like a mixture of stale sweat and garlic, and he has the physique of a prize hog.

Literally.

To complete the cliché the man is even wearing a dirty, red “Make America Great Again” snapback, which is somewhat puzzling, as he’s flirting very obviously with Even. He’d thought Trump supporters were supposed to be homophobes. Clearly not though, considering this Trump-supporter is looking at him like he’s already planning on doing stuff to Even that no man has ever done before.

It’s uncomfortable as hell.

They’re in the guy’s car, driving down the endless roads of Nevada, in the middle of nowhere. It’s late, and Even has no choice but to play along. This would not be a good place to get thrown out of a car.

The guy turns his head slightly, still keeping his eyes on the road, “So, what’s your name?” he asks, trying to be all jovial and non-threatening. Not that it’s working.

“Uhm - it’s, um - “

 Even’s head is scrambling to come up with a name, and he knows it’s already too late to be believable. “It’s Chris.” He says lamely, not looking at the guy and pointedly not asking his name in return.

He’d used his own name in Vegas which had probably been what had lead to them finding him. So he has to make up something else from now on, at least for when he can use a fake name. He still has his Norwegian passport and it’s the only identification he has.

But he knew not all places of employment asked for identification. Only the good ones did. And he needed money, so he’d have to walk around asking for work at the not-so-great places. He’d thrown away all of his (many) credit cards and his phone after he’d tried to get money out in LAX and discovered his bank accounts had been shut down. He’d hoped that meant Glenn had given up, but he’d still made sure he was careful.

Not careful enough, evidently.

He’s jolted back to reality as he feels a hand brush up his thigh. He instinctively jerks his knee away, causing the other man to chuckle. It makes Even’s skin crawl.

“Skittish boy,” the older man says, chuckling even more. Even looks at him for a second before answering “Uhm, I don’t know what that was, but I think I should probably tell you that I’m not gay.” _Not that I’d want to do anything with you even if I was,_ he inwardly thinks, but he’s too smart to say it aloud.

“Hey, I’m not gay either, got a wife and two kids at home. Doesn’t mean I don’t know how to have some fun,” the man says. His eyes have hardened a bit, still looking straight ahead at the road, before he continues in a careful tone, “People hiking by the side of the road at this hour generally don’t have much choice but to agree to some sort of payment other than money.” And he puts his hand back on Even’s thigh, much higher up this time. And he squeezes, making Even’s heart race in fear and revulsion.

“Hey, uhm, I’m sorry Sir –“ maybe addressing him politely will make him stop, Even thinks, but he knows it’s probably not going to. “I’m really sorry, but I’m not interested. You can drop me off at the nearest town if you want. I can pay you a little bit, I don’t have much but you can have it.” The man is starting to look angry. Really angry. And all of a sudden the car swerves to the side of the road, stopping so abruptly Even almost hits his head on the dashboard.

“Get the fuck out of my car you fucking tease. You think you can con me like this? You little bitch!”

Even just blinks at the man for a couple of seconds. They’ve been driving for at least half an hour. This guy can’t be serious?

They’re really far from any town and it’s the middle of the night so he tries again. “I didn’t know, I’m so sorry. You can’t leave me out here, where am I going to go? Please let me just get a ride to the nearest town and I’ll be out of your hair I promise.” He tries to keep his voice steady, hates begging this creep for anything as he’s looking down into his lap to seem pathetic enough for the guy to take pity on him. Instead, what he feels is a knuckled fist smashing into his upper jaw, right below his eye. He doesn’t have time to register much more before he feels a punch to his gut, making him double over and cough as he struggles for air. The punches keep raining down on him from then, hitting everywhere except his right side, probably because the man can’t reach there, and he realizes this won’t stop until he gets out of the car. This man is a fucking lunatic.

“Stop! Stop, I’ll get out, just please stop.” He manages to yell and the punches slow a bit before they stop. Even is heaving for breath, and his eyes are blurry from tears but he manages to scramble out of the car with his backpack in hand, slamming the door shut. He hears the engine roar and the car speed away and he’s standing all alone in the middle of the desert in Nevada. It’s 2 am and he has absolutely no idea what to do.

He starts walking on autopilot, going in the opposite direction the car was going. Back towards Las Vegas. He’s trying not to panic, knows he needs to calm down. He’s taking his meds, has plenty of it, but he knows that this situation? This is the exact kind of situation he cannot be in for long, or he will lose it.

And he can’t afford to lose it.

Not here, not when he’s all alone and no one knows him or will know what to do with him. So he takes a calming breath and tries to think of nice things as he walks along the side of the road in the cold night air. Memories of his mom making him breakfast in the morning, while humming completely off tune to some song on the radio. Eating her freshly baked bread for their elaborate Sunday lunches. But the memories only makes him feel more alone, making him miss her more and thinking about what his life would be like if she were still alive. He would probably still be in Oslo, would probably be going to Westerdahls, taking a film class or something. He would have his friends and he’d smoke pot and party and be all carefree and stupid and naive. And he’d have his mom. He’d have his mom.

 

 

It’s fucking freezing. May in Nevada is really warm in the daytime but the night temperatures tend to drop as soon as the sun sets. He’s shivering in his t-shirt and his whole body hurts from the punches he took back in the car. His lip is swollen and probably bleeding judging by the taste on his tongue when he licks it. And he’s about to sit down for a bit, because he’s starting to stumble from lack of sleep and pain and exhaustion, when he sees a small road veering off the highway. His eyes follow it and far away in the distance he thinks he sees light.

 It could be nothing. Could be a trick of the eye even, but it’s all he has now. It’s his only chance and he’s going to take it. So he makes the turn, walking slowly and unsteadily in the direction of the light, hoping he will find someone who’s hopefully not as much of a psychopath as the creep in the car.

 

He walks for what seems like hours. His feet are hurting but he thinks the lights are a little stronger now, a little more clear. He can see the sun preparing to rise on the horizon and he realizes it’s nearly morning. He really has walked for hours. He just needs to get to the lights. Everything will be fine when he gets to the lights.

As he stumbles his way underneath a huge sign that says “Dusty Old Ranch” he can feel his brain giving out. He hasn’t eaten in too long he realizes and he was always prone to fainting whenever he went too long without food. It’s not ideal, he knows, but it’s still almost a relief when the darkness takes him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even wakes up. Then wakes up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason I'm feeling really nervous about posting this. I keep writing and then deleting stuff and changing it and nothing seems to help so I just hope you will bear with me. I am still beta-less as you will most likely notice.  
> There are probably a whole lot of stupid errors in it. I just had to stop writing at some point and I can't seem make myself re-read it to get the flaws out because every time I try to do that I just mess it up even more (I thought it was kind of done after 2 k but now it's more like . Please point out obvious mistakes or irregularities so I don't embarrass myself more than necessary.
> 
> Edit: something happened when I posted this chapter and I don't know how but an old version of it was published. Hopefully this one is slightly better. I am so sorry, but I actually decided to blame Ao3 because that would mean this wasn't my fault.

Even is being shaken awake rather roughly and feels more than a little disoriented as he opens his eyes to meet a pair of intense blue eyes that are almost completely obscured by straight blonde hair. The hair is falling down in front of a slightly panicked-looking face.

“Hey, dude, are you ok?” The guy asks before looking up and shouting to someone some distance away, “Hey, I dunno man, he looks like shit.”

_Well, thanks._

Something nags at the back of his mind though, as if it isn’t quite right. Even can’t place his finger at it at first, he’s too disoriented. 

Then it hits him.

The guy is speaking Norwegian.

What the hell?

Even groans a little, trying to get up. He remembers all to clearly why he’s on the ground in the middle of the desert but brain still works on overdrive to asess the situation and get a grip on what to do. But all his mind can seem to register is that once again the crap-fest that is his life seems to have screwed him over. He needs to come up with a cover story pretty damned fast and then get the hell out of here. 

Because they are fucking Norwegian.

His immediate reaction is that  _they can't know I speak Norwegian too_  , so he says nothing, just sits up slowly, looking around to take in his surroundings.

The sun is out and he's not freezing anymore, so it’s clearly a little past morning. He’s been out for a while then.

 

Once his eyes have fully adjusted to the sunlight he sees a large classic looking ranch house over in the direction the Norwegian guy was shouting. Meaning there are more Norwegians that way. Meaning Even should get up and run in the opposite direction.

His head is aching like crazy and when he squints against the sun he can feel how his left eye is swollen and throbbing. On the plus side he still has his backpack with his meds and his passport clutched tightly in his right hand, and, well, he is simply going to have to ask for help to get to the nearest town. He will figure out what to do from there.

“Uhm-“ His voice is gravelly so he clears his throat before trying again. “Uhm, I’m sorry if I’m trespassing…Would you know how I get to the closest town maybe?” He speaks English and tries to keep his accent at a minimum. He’s gotten pretty good at it lately.

The blonde looks at him, looking kind of incredulous. “Now? Really? That’s the first thing you ask after we find you passed out practically on our doorstep? Man, you need to get cleaned up and probably eat something. How long have you been out here?” The dude stands up, holding out a hand to Even, gesturing for him to get up.

Even really doesn’t know how to answer that. He’s not sure if the guy means how long he’s been outside by himself or how long he’s been trespassing on someone else’s property. So he just shrugs as if to say he’s not sure. Which is technically true either way.

Even is feeling decidedly dizzy and is thankful for the support he’s getting as the guy holds his arm out to steady a shaking Even. They start walking, rather slowly, toward the ranch house.

“I feel like I stepped into an episode of Bonanza” he says as he looks up at the house ahead, and the blonde laughs a little.

“Yeah, that was kind of the point actually,” he says and Even doesn’t get it but he doesn’t much care either because his whole body is waking up and screaming at his brain that it hurts. Everywhere. And he feels himself getting dizzy again.

“Shit,” Even says. “I’m sorry.”

And then he faints for the second time in just a few hours.

This time when he comes to, he’s lying on what feels like a couch and he's hearing people speaking to each other in hushed voices. They’re speaking in Norwegian and Even keeps his eyes closed, trying to pick up on what they’re saying before they notice he’s awake.

“…But Iss, what if he’s some kind of deranged fan?” Even recognizes the voice. It belongs to the guy who helped him get up earlier, outside.

Before he fucking fainted again.

But what are they talking about? They think he’s a deranged fan? He concedes he would have to be deranged to be out in the middle of the Nevada desert to stalk someone.

But this whole conversation isn’t making any sense.

Another voice speaks up “Mags, come on, what are the chances? Besides, all the really crazy ones are women anyway. Also, he’s way too hot to be that crazy.”

Even almost snorts.  _If you only knew_ , he thinks. But hey, someone finds him hot. And he probably isn’t at his very best at the moment either, considering he’s practically starved for weeks and he got beat up last night.

The blonde guy speaks up again, “But Iss, he’s Norwegian. And he’s  _here_. I mean come on. What are the chances?”

Fuck, this means they’ve seen his ID. That means they went though his things while he was passed out. He briefly wonders if they’ve also seen his meds. He’s probably in the clear anyway because a few days ago he'd had the bright idea to put them all in a bottle with a paracetamol tag. Just because he was feeling extra paranoid that day.

“I don’t know Mags. We’ll have to wait until he wakes up I guess,” the other guy says. Their accents suggest they’re from the Oslo area, probably close to the city. And Oslo isn’t that small a town, but Even really isn’t having much luck these days. Still, from their conversation he kind of deduces that they haven’t recognized him. Because they would already be calling for someone to come get him if they did.

Thank God Glenn is still keeping this out of the news. He’s probably still thinks he’s somehow going to scare Even into coming home. Well, he will have to wait a long time for  _that_  to happen. Well, Even decides he’s not going to get much information lying around faking unconsciousness so he groans a little before opening his eyes, letting them dart around as if he just now woke up and is wondering what the hell happened.

 He had been right about being on his back on a couch. When he turns his head around, he sees two people standing a few feet over, staring down on him. One of them is the blonde whose voice he’s already recognized.

The other one?

The other one is Isak  _fucking_  Valtersen.

Standing just a few feet away, wearing a grey hoodie and a pair of faded jeans is Isak Valtersen. It's fucking Isak fucking Valtersen.

Isak V, as he's called by...well, everyone, is the pride of Oslo, or more accurately all of Norway, and the source of many a skipped beat of Even’s heart (not that he’d ever admit to it, he’s not gay or anything. The boy is just objectively incredibly beautiful. Even likes girls. He knows this for a fact because he’s gotten so many boners from thinking about them. He even had a girlfriend once. He definitely likes girls).

Still, it's a shock to see a real live celebrity, and it  makes Even's brain (because it is running on nothing but oxygen and probably not even much of that), command his body to burst into a fit of completely inappropriate giggles. The two guys are now looking at him like they are starting to lean heavily towards the deranged- theory of the guy called Mags and that sobers Even up slightly.

“You’re Isak V,” He says, in Norwegian, as a way of explanation.

“No shit,” Isak answers in a cute Norwegian-English that makes Even feel almost a little twisted up inside. It’s just such a very  _Oslo_  thing to say. It makes him miss his friends back home.

Isak isn’t smiling. He looks weary, like he’s not sure if he likes that Even knows who he is. But  _everybody_  knows who Isak is so Even thinks that’s sort of unfair. But Even still looks away, wondering if this means he might have a better chance of convincing them to drive him into town. Because, come on, they’re  _countrymen_  for Christ’s sake.

Just as Even is about to speak again, Mags chimes in, “Just stay still, I’ve got some food for you.” He leaves the room just to come back a minute later with a plate of food and a can of coke. On the plate there are two slices of bread with cheese and ham on them. They’ve been made Norwegian style and not the doubled up sandwich style and it almost brings tears to Even’s eyes because there is nothing they could have made him that would have been more perfect than this.

He doesn’t  _actually_  cry of course. He just he gives Mags a short “Thanks,” and then he gingerly sits up to eat.

The food is not entirely Norwegian. The ham is way too big and the cheese is way too orange but it’s still nice and he eats all of his food and drinks the whole can of coke, while Isak and Mags are sitting back in the chairs opposite the coffee table and looking at him like they are trying to figure out all his secrets by watching him eat.

Like they’re Sherlock Holmes or something. The Benedict Cumberbatch Sherlock Holmes. Now  _he_  could probably have deduced the weirdest shit, like what Even wore on the first day of school in ninth grade just by the way his finger splay over the can of coke, but Isak and Mags? He’s pretty sure he’s in the clear with them.

Well, almost.  They don’t have to be Sherlock Holmes to deduce that it’s been a while since Even’s eaten by the way he practically inhales the food.

The silence does leave Even with the opportunity to think though, and he comes up with a  sort-of plan to get them to take him to the nearest city. So, when he’s done he pushes his plate away a bit before leaning back into the couch and smiling what he hopes is an open, disarming smile. He makes sure to add just a touch of sparkle in his eyes, because he knows how to do that when he’s trying to be all charming and stuff, and hears more than sees Isak draw in a sharp breath.

Well, maybe he went a bit overboard with the sparkle. It doesn’t seem to work on Mags though, who just smiles back at Even, diving right into friendly interrogator–mode. “So please don’t faint on us again, but I have to ask you what you’re doing here. I mean, clearly you know who Isak is and I hope you can understand that this seems kind of -um-  weird to us.” 

“You mean stalker-ish.” Even adds helpfully and it’s not a question. He is feeling much better already, he had really needed to eat. Now he will proceed to charm his way out of this mess.

“Yes. Very stalker-ish,” Mags answers, not meanly, but he’s not laughing either.

“I promise you both I’m not a stalker. I was hitchhiking and, …let’s just say that the dude required a non-cash payment for his chauffeur services.” He waits a minute, until he can see by their expressions that they’ve caught on, and then he continues: “I told him no. He didn’t like it.” Feeling a blush creep up his neck he sees both Mags and Isak wince at that, but Isak quickly asks him, “Why were you hitchhiking? There are buses going everywhere.”

“Don’t have any money.” Even shrugs. “I needed to get out of Vegas in order to find a job but I didn’t have the money to pay for the bus. It’s…complicated.” Even answers. His plan for this conversation is to stick to the truth as much as possible, but not to let them know he is actually running from someone. He prays the information he provides will be enough, but if it isn't he's prepared to lie his ass off.

His prayers are clearly answered though, because the next question isn’t about what he’s doing in the US, or why he couldn’t get a job in Vegas.

“What kind of a job are you looking for?” Isak is asking the question casually, but it makes Mags whip his head around to look sharply at Isak. Even has a feeling he could get rich playing against Mags in a poker game.

“Any kind of job, really,” Even answers, just as casually. “As long as it pays in cash. I don't have a bank account.” he adds after a couple of seconds, and he immediately knows he shouldn’t have said that because both of their eyes narrow a little. And he can agree that it sounds suspicious as hell. But  now he needs to get them on board with the whole driving him into town-plan, so he continues, “If you’re going into town any time soon I’d be happy to get out of your hair though.” He’s hoping that the prospect of getting rid of him is enough that they’ll agree.

“The nearest town pretty much consists of one grocery store and a diner,” Isak says.

“Then I’ll go to a bigger one after that.”

“But you don’t have bus money,” Isak counters.

“Yeah, well, I’ll…” Even feels his voice crack, throat constricting at the prospect of maybe having to hitchhike again. “…I’ll think of something.” He can’t look at them anymore, keeps his eyes on the table. There’s a crumb on it that is almost the exact color as the table itself. After a few seconds of silence he looks over to the curtains by the far wall. They’re green and look heavy, running all the way down to the floor. Waiting for their answer he’s feeling small and kind of stupid. He knows this isn’t ideal, right? He knows it's dangerous, being on your own and penniless in the US.  He just doesn’t know what else to do. Because there  _is_  nothing else to do.

The silence stretches into awkwardness. Even is pointedly not looking at either of the guys but there is clearly some sort of a silent discussion going on between them. Even feels the lump in his throat move, settling in his stomach, making him all jittery and nervous. His hands are clammy and he rubs his palms against his thighs to get the sweat off.

Finally, Isak speaks.

“My maid quit. I need a new one.”

Even looks up in surprise just to see Mags putting both hands in the air in exasperation. So that had been the whole silent conversation thing. Isak is looking at Even like he really doesn’t care what Even’s answer is.

Because this  _is_  a job offer, right? Even isn’t crazy to think that’s why he is talking about needing a maid?

“Are you offering me a job?” Even asks, just to be on the safe side.

“I guess I am.” Isak answers, and Even raises his eyebrows.

“Just like that? What if I’m a serial killer? Or what if I actually  _am_  a crazy stalker?” Even can’t believe it. This guy has no sense of self-preservation.

“I’ll take my chances,” The corner of Isak’s mouth lifts slightly, like he finds Even’s questions amusing. “-Besides. You’re Norwegian. I like to be able to speak Norwegian in my house. The last maid was Spanish speaking and the only one who could really talk to her was Jonas. It was awkward. Also, I figure that if you were an actual stalker you wouldn’t have been so surprised to see me.”

“Jonas? Who is Jonas?” Even asks, a little dazedly.

“My gardener. Friend. Money-guy.” Isak shrugs a little.

“Gardener?” Even asks. “Out here?” “I didn’t see a garden.”

Isak laughs a little. “Oh, not here. He’s at my house in LA. That’s where you’ll be working. At my LA house. This ranch is just where I spend time when I need to get out of the city. It’s like a cabin. Bonanza style,” he says with a big grin on his face.

The issue of Isak Valtersen being a Bonanza fan will have to be dealt with later though, because Even might have actually bagged a job.

“Okay. So I’ll be in LA. Working as a ..maid.” Even can’t help but having to clarify. “Please tell me there is a more masculine name for that position.”

Mags chuckles. “Don’t worry, we won’t make you wear the uniform.”

“Uniform?” Even knows his face must look pained as he looks back at Isak.

Isak laughs out loud at that. “Mags isn’t in charge of the uniforms, I am. So he’s in no position to make any promises. I will have to consider the uniform thing,” he says before blinking mischievously at Even. Even is pretty sure he’s kidding. He  _really_  hopes he’s kidding.

“You’ll have to sign a confidentiality agreement and loads of other legal stuff.” Magnus says pointedly.

Fair enough.

Before Even has a chance to answer Isak speaks up. “I don’t think there’s going to be a problem,” he says to Mags, leveling his eyes on Even. “Because you are going to lay really low, aren’t you, Even?” He drawls it out, putting emphasis on almost every word, making Even start to actually sweat a little bit. So much for thinking he'd sidetracked them.

Even smiles what he hopes looks like a casual smile but probably looks more like a grimace.

“Yeah, no problem,” he says, like he didn’t read anything between the lines at all.

And there isn’t going to  _be_  a problem. This is his perfect opportunity to disappear off the face of the earth. He’s going stay in LA for a while, earn some cash, and regroup. All he has to do is keep his head down. How hard could it be?

It’s not before a couple of hours later that it hits him. The two people having the conversation while Even pretended to be unconscious were Mags and Isak.

Which means that Isak Valtersen thinks Even is hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read the top notes you'll know I'm feeling weird about this chapter. Comments are greatly appreciated, even just to tell me this is crap and I need to stop *hops back into pool of low self-esteem and angst*.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even is on the loneliest road trip ever.  
> At least it gets him to LA.
> 
> Not proofread more than once and only by me so any mistakes I make please point them out to me and I will do my best to fix them.
> 
> Please comment or kudos if you like it or a kitten dies of aids.
> 
>  
> 
> .

The next morning Even is having breakfast with Isak and Magnus in the ranch’s cozy kitchen. The décor of the room is simple, all natural hardwood and flowery curtains. It would suit a large, boisterous family much better than three boys currently occupying it.

Magnus and Isak are sitting next to each other eating their cereal. Even isn’t sure if the silence in the room is comfortable, or if it’s tense and it’s because there is a complete stranger eating breakfast with them. Most likely they normally have the kind of easy banter going on between them that is typical for people who have been friends for ages. Because clearly, they have been.

Yesterday, when Even had gathered his courage enough to ask why Isak didn’t drive himself he had been awarded with a surly glare from Isak and a chuckle from Magnus, who proceeded to explain to Even how Isak didn’t “like traffic”. They (whoever _they_ were. Probably Magnus and that Jonas guy) had apparently tried to teach Isak to drive on several occasions but had, according to Mags, ultimately ended up with Isak refusing to even sit his ass in the driver’s seat.

For some reason Even finds this absolutely adorable.

“So, have you known each other for long?” Even asks, as a way of cutting through the silence.

“Yeah, me and Isak are bros from way back. We went to Hartvig Nissen together before Isak became all famous and stuck-up.” Magnus and Isak clink their coffee cups together in evident celebration. If it is for the fame or the stuck-up-ness, Even doesn’t know.

“So, because of Isak’s, um, _aversion_ to driving, I started doing it because I’m not a pussy like he is,” he says, earning a huff from Isak before he continues, “And I still do it. For a handsome sum, of course.”

Mags here is the best paid chauffeur in all of California I swear to God,” Isak says. He says it like he’s annoyed but he clearly enjoys the fact.

“And Jonas?” Even asks. “He sounds Norwegian too, at least the way you say his name.”

“Yup. Him too. And Eskild. He’s sort of a stylist and party planner. And Mahdi, my manager.”

“Don’t forget Vilde,” Magnus says.

«Oh, yeah, Vilde is Norwegian too. She’s head of the household back in LA so you’ll have plenty to do with her. She sort of tagged along with Magnus. They’re annoyingly in love.” Magnus smiles dreamily at Isak’s statement.

“You have a head housekeeper?” Even asks, slightly awed.  Just how big of an operation _is_ this Isak V thing? Also, he’s seen that TV-show, Entourage. There is no way it’s healthy to only hire your friends when you’re famous. He doesn’t say anything though, since it honestly isn’t his place to say anything.

“Well, Vilde studies at UCLA so she doesn’t have time to actually clean and stuff. But she organizes everything. She will basically be your boss.” Isak says. “But don’t worry, she’s cool. Somewhat annoying sometimes – “          

“Hey!” Magnus interrupts.

“-but she’s really _nice,_ fuck Mags let me finish,” Isak says, rolling his eyes.

“She’s not annoying at all, she’s just so sweet and perfect,” Magnus says, glaring right back at his boss. Or friend. Or whatever.

Yup,

Not.

At all.

Healthy.

Isak just rolls his eyes  once more at Magnus for good measure before getting up from the table. He goes over to the sink with their bowls, obviously with the intent to rinse them off. It takes Even a couple of seconds to realize that since he works for Isak now, he really should be the one doing that. He gets to his feet and goes over to the sink, feeling inexplicably shy and nervous, not really knowing how to get into employee-mode all of a sudden.

 “Hey, I’ll get that,” he says, gesturing to Isak to hand over the dishes.

“No worries man, you’re not officially my employee until you’ve signed an infinite number of dotted lines so think I’ll just handle these.”

He turns his head towards Even, looking up at him briefly. The smile on his lips freezes momentarily and his eyes seem to get a little bigger when he realizes how close their faces are, and he turns swiftly back to face the sink. Even seems to have forgotten how to breathe. He just takes a few stumbling steps back, completely flustered and not even answering Isak.

Weird, this isn’t like Even at all.

“Yeah, let him.” Magnus says from the table, seemingly oblivious to the tension that is definitely now permeating the air. “He’s too stuck up as it is, he needs to remember where he came from.”

Even thinks Isak might be the least stuck up person he’s ever met, but he says nothing, just smiles a bit and nods. “Um, so, okay, I’m ready to go whenever, just let me know.” He says, getting up to leave because he knows he can’t stay in this room.

“Just meet us outside in 20?” Magnus says while downing the rest of his coffee.

“Sure.”

 

 

He hides in his room until the 20 minutes are up, contemplating what the hell just happened and reaching the conclusion that he, Even Bech Næsheim, is the type of person to get-star stuck at very awkward moments. He will have to watch that or he’s going to make even more of an ass of himself than he already is.

 

~~~~~

 

It’s a limo.

 Of _course_ it’s a limo.

It’s in this shiny, beautiful golden-grey color, and all sleek-looking because it’s a one of the new models so the front looks really aggressive but really soft at the same time. This is every little (and big) boy’s dream and Even walks around it a couple of times, checking it out and trying not so seem overly exited.

Judging by the look Magnus gives him as he walks toward the car he’s not very successful.

Mags is beaming with evident pride even though the car isn’t even his. Even wonders how this guy isn’t insanely jealous of Isak. Instead it seems like Magnus thoroughly enjoys his best friend being all rich and famous. It speaks volumes of the boy’s personality and Even likes him all the better for it.

Isak is ambling out of the house with two ragged looking training bags slung over his shoulders and asking them if they are ready to go. Even nods and goes over to the front passenger seat, assuming as he is ‘the help’, he will be sitting at the front with Magnus. Just as he opens the door he hears Isak saying, “Hey Even, -uhm- would you mind terribly if you sat in the back? I’ts just - I normally sit in the front with Magnus?” He presents it like a question because Isak is clearly a nice person and wouldn’t order Even around.

“Oh, sorry man. Sure,” Even awkwardly shuts the front door and opens the back door to the car instead, slipping inside and closing the door before Isak can say anything more. Inside the limo the beautiful, soft beige leather seats welcome him into relative darkness behind the tinted glass of the windows.  The window-thingy that goes between the front and the back of the car is closed so he can’t hear anything that goes on in the front but he hears the front doors open and then slam shut, and then the car is moving.

 

At first Even just sits back and relaxes, enjoying the ride. But as time goes by he feels himself getting more and more edgy and restless.

The thing is, that window-thingy is still closed. He can’t hear anything through it either. No one’s even talked to him once since they started driving.

Even has no idea what time it is because he doesn’t have a watch. He’s thrown his phone away long ago so he can’t be traced, and for all the fancy stash in this car it seems no one thought of installing a damned clock back here.

He has contemplated knocking on the glass to ask the guys, because he also kind of needs to pee. And he would like to know how long the drive is because he hadn’t thought to ask about that either.

But the thing is, that window-thingy is probably closed for a reason. That reason probably being that they don’t want to include him in their conversation. And if he taps it and they open it and answer him and stuff? Maybe they would feel awkward about closing it again.  Even realizes that he’s an employee here. He doesn’t have that friend-relationship with Isak that Magnus has, so he really can’t afford to be presumptuous.

And they clearly don’t want it open or they would have opened it. Even keeps looking out the window, trying very hard not to feel lonely. Trying not to be bothered by the fact that it is painfully obvious that they want nothing to do with him. He tries so hard to be okay with it, gets that they’re suspicious of him, but he’s still not used to not having friends to talk with. And the thought of the two friends sitting in front, probably joking and bantering and having a good time even if the drive is long and boring makes his throat tighten and his heart ache for home.

 

 

 

When the limo finally slows and stops along the side of the road Even jumps out a quick as he can before he pisses himself. Clearly Isak and Magnus are thinking the same thing and soon the three of them are standing side by side peeing and making relieved sighs and shaking themselves off. It feels strange to Even because in all the road trips he’s been on the peeing together at the side of the road usually makes him feel connected, but now Even isn’t feeling it at all.

When Isak moves to get back in the car without saying Even quickly asks “Hey, what time is it?”

He tries asking it nonchalantly, like he is only mildly curious. Like he hasn’t silently been freaking out for an indefinite amount of time. Isak glances up at him looking surprised. “You don’t know the time? Dude, we’ve been driving for hours.”

“Yeah, It’s no big deal, just wondering. And. Like. How long this trip is? Because I forgot to ask before we left.” He adds, sheepishly.

“It’s around four I think.” Isak answers. “It’ll probably be another couple of hours till we get there. We didn’t plan on stopping for food because Vilde’s making something for us when we get there, but if you’re hungry…” Isak doesn’t even get to finish his sentence before Even starts shaking his head. “No, it’s fine. No problem. I’m not hungry,” he lies easily.

“Oh!” Mags perks up from the other side of the car, “If you’re wondering why the partition is up it’s because Isak’s lawyer says you’re not allowed to hear anything _compromising_ ,” He wiggles his eyebrows as he says this, “about Isak. And according to her, I am a blabbermouth. Which is entirely untrue by the way but hey, I am not one to mess with Noora when she tells me to do something.”

Isak’s eyebrows shoot together and he looks at Magnus, entirely exasperated. “You forgot to _tell_ him?” he says, clearly more than a little angry. “Oh my God Mags I swear to – oh fuck, sorry dude.” He turns his head over to Even, face apologetic. “We’re not total assholes actually. Magnus was going to tell you before we left.”

“Yeah, sorry man,” Magnus is looking the tiniest bit subdued.

Even doesn’t know what to say so he just shrugs in a way he hopes looks like he really doesn’t give a shit. But he knows his smile is strained when he says, “Hey, no problem. Didn’t even think of it. I totally understand. Really, no problem.”

He opens the door swiftly before they can say anything else because he honestly doesn’t know if he can take it. Ducking back into the car he feels his fists clenching and he draws in a few breaths of air as soon as the door closes.  

It takes at least half a minute before he hears the other two car doors shut, and again they are gliding back onto the road.

 

The partition never opens.

 

 

Next time the car slows to a stop it wakes him up. He curses himself for having fallen asleep because he really wanted to see the city. He’s curious as to which part of LA Isak lives in, and what kind of neighborhood he will call home for the next months. He already guessed it’s a mansion because of the need for a gardener but that’s pretty much all he knows.

And so when he steps out of the limo he is just the tiniest bit disappointed at the small building in front of him. How is this small one-story house going fit all of them? He wrinkles his nose in confusion until his sleep-muddled brain registers that the building he’s looking at is, in fact, the garage.

It seems they have driven around to the back of the actual mansion to put the car away. Even takes a moment to just look around in stunned fascination as Isak gets out of the car and Magnus drives it into the garage (which is clearly well stocked if the glimpse Even gets is any indication).

It has gotten darker outside while they were driving and Even knows he is going to have to wait until morning for the grand tour. But what he does see is breathtaking. There are palm trees lit up from the underside, casting shadows across the lawn. Further away he can see a huge pool, also lit, and the house itself looks like-, well, like it’s a mansion in LA. It’s Spanish style built in light bricks and it has arches and patios everywhere. There are high walls circling the property, making him feel safe and secluded. Even takes a few deep breaths, closing his eyes and opening them again.

The house is absolutely beautiful.

It takes a while for Even to notice Isak staring at him. When he turns to look back though, it seems like Isak is shaken out of it because he quickly gestures towards the house, indicating that Even should follow him.

The door they enter through is clearly not the main door because it leads them into a large kitchen with cherry wood cabinets and stainless-steel appliances. There is music playing from a set of speakers on the wall, Beyoncé by the sound of it. The cool night air wafting in from the open door smells almost of perfume, but once inside it loses the battle of scents to the rich aroma of the lasagna that has been set to rest at one of the countertops.

 

A girl is coming in from one of the doors leading further into the house. She’s pretty, with long blonde hair and big eyes, and the moment she sees him she greets him with the warmest, most welcoming smile. Even can’t help but smile back.

“Hello, I’m Vilde, how nice to meet you!”

Clearly, she’s been expecting him. She speaks to him in Norwegian and it makes Even strangely uncomfortable knowing that there have been conversations about him. Of course, it’s not like he thinks they wouldn’t. Of course they would. But still.

It makes him wonder how much they’re speculating about him. Because they must be. He hasn’t told them anything about himself, just showed up all of a sudden. He’s worried that the questions will come soon enough though and he still hasn’t come up with a plausible answer. It’s not that he has any problem at all with lying. Lies roll off his tongue easily enough, but he has to actually know what to say in order for the lies to be believable. 

Right before everyone sits down for dinner he meets Jonas. He seems to be sort of a quiet type, at least in comparison to Magnus and Vilde. But he seems nice too, complementing Vilde on how good the lasagna looks.

During dinner they only talk about what they’ve been doing the past few days when Isak and Magnus were in Nevada, and they make plans for next week. It becomes clear after a while though that they only discuss Jonas, Magnus and Vilde’s plans, not Isak’s.

Which probably has something to do with Even being in the room. Even doesn’t really pay attention anyway, too on edge, afraid they’ll ask him about things he’s not ready to answer.

A couple of times he thinks Jonas is about to, because he sends him this look. It’s a look that says “hey, dude I know you’re hiding something.”

 Which is spot on, of course.

As soon as Vilde starts gathering the dishes and tells Even to meet her in the kitchen at eight the next morning he takes the opportunity to excuse himself. Vilde shows him his room where he throws himself right onto the mattress, exhausted by the day even if he’s done practically nothing.

His plan to use a couple of hours to figure out what to tell them when they inevitably ask him about himself quickly goes to hell, because he’s tired and his brain is unusually quiet for once and he needs sleep. He will figure something out tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugh sorry if this sucks. I tried my best. This writing stuff is giving me self esteem issues. Well, I probably always had self esteem issues, I just ignored them better. Incoherent rambling is apparently also a thing now. Screw this, I'm going back to bed.
> 
> oh, and this chapter is about Even's first week in Isak's house.  
> .

Coming downstairs on Monday morning Even is more than ready to meet with Vilde to go over his responsibilities and schedule. He’s excited and almost giddy with the thought of starting his new job today. He is going to be the best fucking maid in the history of maids.

But instead of Vilde he sees Isak sitting in the kitchen, clearly waiting for him. He's looking nervously down at the table in front of him, rubbing his fingertips against the surface to create invisible patterns on the wood. Even wonders how long he’s been waiting. Hopefully it hasn’t been for long, Even wouldn’t want to give his new employer a bad impression on his first day, even though he actually is right on time for his meetup with Vilde.

Even doesn’t have to wonder for long about what it is that Isak could possibly be nervous about because almost right away, before Even has a chance to sit down, words just start to tumble out of his mouth.

“I’m so sorry, -so sorry Even. I talked to my attorney today and she says you can’t work here without some sort of work permit. - I’m sorry, I should have thought of it but I didn’t. And I’m guessing that a work permit is not something you want or can get. So..shit, I’m really sorry Even but I can’t hire you.” Isak draws his breath in sharply as he finishes and looks up like he’s bracing himself for Even’s reaction.

Even just stares at Isak for a few moments, letting the words sink in.

_I can’t hire you._

He’s not going to get to stay here? He's going to have to leave?

He feels stupid. God, he is _so_ stupid.

Og _course_ this was too good to be true.

He had almost let his guard down and let himself relax a little, thinking he would be safe for a while. Had almost believed things would somehow work out, and now? Now it seems as if this whole thing has been some sick joke from whatever gods decided to piss all over his life.

Just when he thought he could finally breathe for a while it all gets dragged out from under him.

Before it had even _fucking_ started.

When the thought hits of heading back out into the streets he draws in a couple of sharp breaths, panic rising in the back of his head.

He honestly doesn’t know if he can do it.

Going out there, alone, completely broke in the middle of fucking LA has him scared to death.

But he will have to, because there is no way he can apply for a work permit. Work permits need applications that goes into registries. Which means Glenn would easily find him and haul him back home.

Or maybe he wouldn’t even haul him home.

He might just lock Even up at the closest psychiatric hospital and be done with it. God knows he’d have the money to pay for it. The irony of Glenn spending Even’s own money to lock his stepson up for life is not lost on Even, but it doesn’t change the fact that it’s the most likely scenario.

Isak must see Even’s panicked expression because he says intently, “hey…hey, Even, don’t worry. I’m not kicking you out or anything. You can stay here as long as you need. You just can’t work for me. I mean, I’m just assuming that for some reason you don’t want to involve authorities. And you don’t want to talk about it. It’s fine, I’ve told the others not to ask you about it. It’s your business not ours.”

Oh, so that explains why he hasn't gotten a single uncomfortable question about..well, anything.

Even hesitates for a moment. He knows he has to say _something_ but he can’t tell Isak the important stuff, can’t explain himself. But his panic at the prospect of being out on the street again makes him force the words out in spite of the humiliation he feels.

 He hates being so completely at someone else’s mercy.

 “I really don’t have anywhere to go right now Isak,” he says. He feels like he’s choking a little at the words.  “It’s complicated, like I said before. But I can’t stay here and mooch off you either. Could I just like stay for a little while, and help Vilde out and stuff while I figure out what to do next? Just for a week maybe.”

He already knows Isak is going to say yes. He’s basically already offered him to stay.

Isak’s eyes searches Even’s for a couple of seconds before he nods slowly, almost to himself it seems.

“Sure. No problem. For as long as you like. But, um, if you meet Noora you can’t say anything about staying here.”

“Noora?”

“She’s my attorney. She will have my head if she finds out. Because you won’t be signing any documents and legal shit.” He gives Even a wry smile. “If if you choose to sell a tell-all from this place after you leave I’m pretty much fucked.”

Even does realize the risk Isak is taking. And he knows he can’t sign anything but he needs to make Isak understand that he will never betray him.

So he waits until Isak’s eyes meet his again. Keeping their eyes locked as he solemnly says, “I swear not to tell anyone about anything. I swear not to say anything to put you in a bad light. Isak, you are saving my ass here, and you have no idea how grateful I am. There is no way I would ever betray you to sell a story.”

It sounds like an oath and it’s meant as one.

Isak says nothing. He just nods again, eyes still locked on Even. Then he seems to snap out of whatever trance he was in and pushes his chair back.

“Ok. If you wanna help out talk to Vilde. She will be grateful but you really don’t have to do anything. You’re a guest now,” Isak says before getting up from the table and leaving the kitchen.

And that’s it, Even guesses. It’s bad but it could have been worse.

He makes the decision to still be the best fucking maid ever for the next few days. He is going to eat until his stomach hurts at every single meal, and he is going work his ass off to repay Isak for giving him a roof over his head and for taking a chance on him.

 

 

Luckily Even’s mom always made him clean his room and do his laundry so he’s not at a complete loss when it comes to cleaning. When he was younger he always used to complain that the maids back home would clean every single room in the house except his and his mom would explain to him that he needed to know how to do these things so he wouldn’t grow up to be a complete asshole.

Which had been a fair point.

So Even is working, keeping his head down, making sure not to speak too much and hopefully not too little. He never asks any of the others any questions about themselves and they don’t ask him anything beyond whether he’s slept well, and what his plans are for the day.

 They still have fun though.

In the evenings, they play games and laugh and the others tell stories from when they went to Nissen together. Even does some pretty good impressions of a couple of the weirdos he’s met while ‘travelling’.

Sometimes Isak is there too although he seems to be working a lot. His easy smile and sometimes rather harsh jabs at his friends is strangely comforting and Even keeps telling himself that this calmness he’s feeling when he’s with these people is only temporary.

This is not something to get used to.

In only a few days it will all be over and he will be alone again. Still he slips into the friendly banter easily, _too_ easily and he knows that when he leaves, he will leave not only some nice people behind, he will be leaving _friends_ and it almost hurts Even enough to make him stop hanging out with them.

Almost.

He just can’t make himself leave in the evenings. He's been hungry more times than he can remember the past months but _this_ is what he's really starved from. Just hanging out with good people. Friends.

Even is always the last one to go to his room, only leaving when there is no one left to say goodnight to.

 

 

The next few days Even does laundry, changes sheets, vacuums and washes bathrooms, all the while thinking about what he’s going to do after the week is over.

He can’t seem to come up with anything except doing what he did the first time. Getting into town and start knocking on doors to see if anyone will hire him. Maybe if he’s lucky Isak will give him some money for a motel room for the first couple of nights. The problem is, his mind won’t let him think about leaving for too long before he’s practically numb with fear and his thoughts get all jumbled together and incoherent.

The days fly by with Even working himself to the bone. He knows the other notices and he’s grateful that no one says anything about it. They can probably sense that he needs to keep himself busy. They just let him work until his arms are sore and his wrists ache from washing and dusting and whatever else he can think of to keep the panic at bay.

Around four o’clock on Friday he takes a short break, deciding to take a walk around the garden for a bit to straighten his back out. It’s sore from him having spent the majority of the day on his hands and knees scrubbing the floors on the main floor. He honestly will never understand the American custom of wearing shoes indoors, it’s just not sanitary.

There are small palm trees scattered across the lawn leading to the pool, and Even follows the stone pathway until he is past the pool and almost at the end of the property.

There is a huge greenhouse at the edge, close to the walls and Even decides to take a quick look inside, curious to have a look at what must be Jonas’ domain.

Entering the greenhouse Even has to duck a little so he doesn’t hit his head in the doorframe.

When he steps into the stale and stuffy air his senses are immediately assaulted with strong fragrances and vivid colors.

It’s like entering another world.

There are pots of tomatoes and peppers and several other kinds of vegetables scattered around alongside pots of pink flowers that looks like they were taken straight out of the Vaiana movie. There are plants hanging from pots in the roof. They have strange, long green leaves that reach almost to the floor and he goes all the way to the far end where he sees three very healthy looking marijuana plants with huge, hairy buds.

Even haven’t seen anyone smoking while he’s been here so he’s kind of surprised. But hey, he’s not judging. He’s done his fair share of smoking in the past.

He stays in the greenhouse for a while, looking at the different plants, smelling the marijuana leaves and wondering how the buds would feel hitting his lungs.

He looks up when he hears the door to the greenhouse open. Jonas doesn’t seem surprised to see him, just smiles his trademark not-entirely-a-smile-but-close-to-one smile and makes his way down to where Even is standing.

 They stay silent together for a little while, looking at the marijuana plants. Even can feel there's an uncomfortable conversation in the making but he can’t seem to come up with an excuse to leave.

“You probably won’t believe me but they’re actually medicinal,” Jonas says, nodding towards the marijuana plants. “They’re called the nine pound hammer. It’s sort of a mix. Helps Isak sleep.”

“He has trouble sleeping?” Even doesn’t know why he’s surprised at this. Everyone deals with stuff, he knows this better than most. But Isak seems so put together.

“Yeah. On and off.”

More silence.

“So, you really like this gardening stuff,” Even says, not wanting to pry further into stuff that Isak might not want him to pry into. Also, when people give out information it’s generally expected that they receive some in return.

 Which is not happening.

“Yeah I do like it. Not so much the lawn mowing part even though the mower is cool. It has a seat so I can drive around on it. Once I used it to chase Mags into the pool.” He grins at that. “But yeah, I like getting plants to grow strong, you know. Like, when Isak bought this place there were these lemon trees, just a couple. And they looked so shabby you wouldn’t belive. Everyone said we should just cut them down but I saved them. They look great now. We have way more lemons now than we know what to do with. And they’re sweet, not like the ones in the stores in Norway that are picked before they’re ripe.”

Even honestly hadn’t known Jonas had this many words in him. “Lemons are great for cleaning,” he says, mostly to have something to say.

For some reason it makes Jonas perk up noticeably.

“Yeah? You want some? The kind we grow is Meyer and it has fruit all year round, at least here in LA.” Jonas’ face is looking practically eager now. Even’s only knowledge of lemons as cleaning devices stem from some very bad tv-shows but he nods and smiles. Clearly this means something to Jonas. “Sure,” he says. “I’d like that. I’ve seen the trees I think, can I just go pick?”

“Um, I should maybe go with you the first time? It’s kind of hard to tell which ones are ripe when you haven’t seen Meyers before. They’re actually kind of orange compared to regular lemons. Like a mix between oranges and lemons.”

“Ok, show me then,” Even says, and they go outside to find the lemon trees.

And, ok, Even will need to borrow a computer or something so he can google what to do with two kilos of lemons. Because there is no way he can use all of these for cleaning.

But Jonas seems happy and strangely smug and Even has the distinct feeling his friends have pestered him more than a little bit about his love for the lemon trees.

When they’re done picking the fruit Jonas is looking at Even again, like he is about to say something but still haven’t decided if it’s a good idea.

And Even suddenly realizes what Jonas is going to say. He’s going to ask Even to leave because the week is over now and Even can’t stand the thought of hearing the words out of Jonas’ mouth so he says it first.

“I’m leaving in a couple of days,” he says, not looking at Jonas.

The words hurt coming out.

Even is using his t-shirt to contain the lemons which means he can’t even fidget so he just shifts his weight a bit and looks up at one of the lemon trees like there is something very interesting up there.

He gets it though. Gets why they want him gone. All of Isak’s friends seems protective of him, but Jonas even more so. It’s not hard to imagine why Jonas would want the wild card that is Even to leave as soon as possible.

“Yeah. I guessed.” Jonas calmly kicks at an imaginary stone with the tip of his shoe, hands in his pockets.

They’re silent for a bit.

“You could tell him, you know.”

Even goes completely still.

“Tell him what?”

“About you. About why you’re running. We’re not stupid you know, even if we don’t know the details. But you’re a good guy and Isak has cash. Maybe he could help,” Jonas hesitates before continuing, “He likes you.”

“Yeah, I like Isak too. He’s great,” Even hears himself say.

Which, understatement of the year.

His heart is still pounding from the dread he felt when he thought Jonas knew everything. But clearly he doesn’t because then he wouldn’t think that Isak could help. Or should help, for that matter. And because Jonas doesn’t _know_ he thinks Even can just tell Isak and everything will be fine. But Even knows that money can’t fix this.

Money can’t fix his brain and money can’t make Glenn back down. Everything Isak owns would seem like pocket change compared to what Glenn will be getting if he gets control over Even’s inheritance.

 And Isak isn’t going want Even to continue staying there if he finds out that Even is crazy. At least that’s what Isak would think if he found out. That he's crazy. A liability. Even knows deep down that he won’t easily tip over the edge or he would have done so weeks ago. He’s only ever been manic once and he has been on medication ever since. 

But it _could_ happen. Probably will, at some point. And here, now, he doesn’t have his therapist, doesn’t have the stability he needs when his mind starts racing in the middle of the night.

He doesn’t have his mom.

 “Yeah well, whatever, “Jonas says when Even doesn’t say anything more.

“You should stay another week though. There’s a party coming up next Friday and you won’t want to miss it. I know Isak is cool with you staying. You’ve worked your butt off this last week and Vilde is eternally grateful. Just, stay for one more week. Isak won’t be working as much and we’ll all be hanging out more.”

Jonas wants Even to stay a little while longer. It's the exactly oppside of what he thought Jonas was going to say. It makes his heart clench.

Even has to look away, blinks furiously to make the tears not fall because he can’t wipe them away when his hands are busy holding the lemons. Jonas pretends not to notice. 

“Maybe,” Even answers quietly, still not looking at Jonas. He knows an outstretched hand when he sees one and he’s grateful. He can’t help but be tempted at the prospect of one more week in this gated, guarded sanctuary that is Isak Valtersen’s home.

He knows he shouldn’t say yes.

He knows he is only setting himself up for more heartbreak.

But before he has the chance to stop himself he hears himself saying “Sure, yes. I’ll stay. Just one more week.”

 

 

 

When he comes back into the house he stops dead in his tracks, because Isak is there.

Isak is standing in the kitchen and he is looking absolutely stunning.

His hair has been freed of the confines of his beanie (for once) and he’s wearing a pair of tight jeans and a ridiculously expensive looking navy jacket over a slim fitting green shirt. When he sees Even entering (and stopping. And staring) he flushes an absurd amount.

Even is fighting his own blush at how his brain short-circuited at the sight of Isak, but he pretends not to notice the tension. Or maybe he's misreading everything and Even is the only one feeling weird right now.

“Wow, you’ve cleaned up,” Even says, trying to keep his smile on just the right side of politely interested even though he’s dying to know what kind of gig Isak got dressed up for.

Eskild, Isak’s stylist friend whom Even has met briefly earlier in the week, comes sweeping into the room looking absolutely harried. “Isak, please, please, please let me fix your hair! This is a date, not you lounging in your room in your boxers eating cheerios and watching Narcos.”

“You’re going on a date?” Even asks.

He has this weird feeling in his gut all of a sudden. That it should annoy him that Isak is going on a date is utterly idiotic so he pushes the thought away, but he can’t help asking, “so, who’s the lucky one?” He busies himself putting the lemons on the counter. He’s directing the question at Eskild because Even is a coward and he’s feeling all weird and he’s trying to seem interested in whatever Isak is doing, but not _too_ interested.

“You wouldn’t know who she is but she’s this socialite with a gazillion followers on Instagram. It’s a setup from both sides of course, it’s just about publicity because this tiny little gayby won’t let me set him up with even the most perfect of guys,” Eskild exclaims, clearly exasperated at Isak’s distrust in his matchmaking skills.

Isak blushes perhaps even more furiously. Even knows, of course, that Isak isn’t entirely straight. He’s  read articles that suggest he isn’t, speculating, and Isak has never denounced any of the rumors. Also, no entirely straight boy has ever called Even hot before, at least no to his knowledge.

For some reason, hearing that the date isn’t actually a date makes Even’s stomach settle back down. As Eskild ambles out of the room, muttering something about getting Isak out of his sneakers if it kills him, Even takes a moment to just look at Isak. It’s strange how in just this one week Isak has gone from being ‘celebrity superstar’ in Even’s mind, to just being Isak.

Isak who is down to earth, funny as hell, incredibly generous and unnervingly astute.

Isak whose eyes sometimes lingers on Even, making him all twitchy and fidgety and nervous. Isak who has the strangest tendency to lick his lips _all the time_ , again making Even all twitchy and fidgety and nervous.

He knows what it is, of course. Has known for a few days now.

For the first time he lets himself think it.

Even Bech Næsheim is very unfortunately and incredibly inconveniently attracted to Isak Valtersen.

A guy.

A celebrity guy.

A really hot celebrity guy.

And Even is going to do absolutely jack shit about it because he is leaving in a week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos mean so much. I spend an absurd amount of time trying to get this fic as un-sucky as possible so if you like it (only if) please consider letting me know.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hollywood life. Or not.
> 
> This chapter was betaed! I'm so happy! Allieverwas and Nicki have both helped me make this chapter not be horrible! And boy, did it need work. You all need to thank them because they are true heroes. Seriously, they're like two Superwomen with laptops. Or Supermen, what do I know.  
> All remaining errors and stupidity are entirely my own.
> 
> .

The next few days Even makes enough lemon marmalade to make him and everyone else want to puke. He uses Jonas’ computer to google all things lemon and asks Vilde to buy a big box of baking soda.

This being America, the box is huge, roughly the size of the cat food boxes back home and Vilde bursts into giggles when she sees Even falter slightly at the sight of it. Fortunately, there are more bathrooms in this house than Even actually has bothered to count and every single one of them now have sparkly clean surfaces (even the drains, which, _yuck_ ) thanks to the lemons and insane amounts of baking powder.

The whole house smells of lemons which is nice because Vilde and Eskild are about to either lose their overworked minds or make everyone else lose theirs as they’re getting ready for Friday’s party. At least they don’t have to worry about whether the house will be clean. Even has been on a mission these past few days, cleaning things that might never have been cleaned before.

Like the oven. Now it looks like it’s never been used. Probably half the box of baking soda had gone into that project alone. Not that it’s going to matter on Friday. No one is going to look inside the oven. But if they do, they will be impressed, Even is sure. 

No one has said anything to Even about the fact that he’s still there, but when he talked to Isak about it last week Isak just brushed him off.

“Dude, we’re friends now. Stay as long as you like. I mean it.” He’d looked at Even for a couple of seconds, like he was going to say something more and making Even again forget how to breathe just a little bit. But then Eskild had entered the living room yelling something about how on earth Isak’s mixing table would fit in the living room. Because Eskild had apparently ordered a big-ass flower arrangement for that exact spot.

Isak had told Eskild in no uncertain terms to cancel every single flower arrangement because “this isn’t a fucking Kardashian wedding Eskild. It’s a party!”

It’s fun.

Even is exited. He grew up rich himself but his friends hadn’t and he’d splurged a little whenever he’d thrown parties. Not so much that his friends would think he was showing off though. Except for that one time when he had alcohol for all his guests and for a week after that everyone just called him ‘the heir’. He’d been so embarrassed he never did anything like that again. People had gotten too shitfaced anyway, so better they pay for it themselves he thought.

But _this_ party? This is going to be the kind of Hollywood party that people will sell their organs to be on the guest list of. Isak is even DJ-ing. He’s flatly refusing to do any of his big hits though. Which is annoying Mahdi the manager and Sana the agent to absolutely no end. They are arguing in the middle of the living room, loudly (well, Isak and Mahdi are loud. Sana just yells with her eyes.)

“It’s a party, I just want to chill and do like whatever. I didn’t do this for promo and I’m sick of the old stuff!” Isak looks like he’s almost going to stomp one foot and _fuck_ , he’s adorable.

“There is absolutely no reason why you can’t do both,” Mahdi says, throwing his hands up in exasperation and looking at Isak like he’s a recalcitrant child.

“I don’t want to, that’s why!” Isak is flat out whining now and he is just too damn cute with his curls going absolutely without any direction at all and his lips all pouty and looking like he’s just stress-licked them because they are glistening a little bit and –  just as Even shakes his head to get his mind off the very treacherous path it is on he catches Sana looking at him.

Her expression tells him absolutely nothing but he can still sense how the wheels are turning behind that perfectly tied blue hijab she’s wearing. Maybe, just maybe, she hasn’t noticed Even staring at Isak’s lips (because he knew he’d _definitely_ been staring) and he hopes she’s just wondering what the hell Even is still doing in Isak’s house. Yeah. Fortunately, she doesn’t seem to be Norwegian because whenever she’s at the house, everyone speaks English.

Which means there is absolutely no chance of her knowing who he is.

He makes a mental note to be extra careful around her though. She seems very nice but also extremely protective of this little group of people and Even has a feeling that Sana’s bad side is a spectacularly bad side to be on.

In fact, over the past couple of days, Even has been considering staying on for a little while longer. He’s stayed for almost two weeks now and he hasn’t even had to leave the house once. He’s been so careful.

Ok, so maybe he’s slipped up a little in the evenings, being a tiny little bit more boisterous than he should, investing just a little bit too much in making sure everyone’s comfortable and happy. But it’s okay he thinks. He trusts them.

And it’s just hard not to do the little extra stuff that he knows is going to put everyone in a good mood. Like the little cartoon he made of Vilde and Magnus going grocery shopping. It, of course, ended with them adopting three kittens.

It’s hanging on the refrigerator now.  It is the only thing on there and Even’s heart squeezes a little every time he sees it because it meant enough to them to hang it on the refrigerator.  

All in all, there are so many things now that make his heart squeeze, like it stretches in the seams. Opening the refrigerator door every morning and seeing that someone’s had a night snack because they didn’t bother putting the plastic back on the plates of leftovers (he’d been so sure it was Magnus but then one day he was cleaning Isak’s room and found at least four empty plates hidden under his bed).

It even makes his heart squeeze when Jonas comes in all muddy from spending all day with his plants and never even once remembers to remove his shoes before coming inside, making a mess of the entire kitchen floor. He always cleans up after himself though, mopping away while Vilde yells at him.

He knows everyone’s grateful for the work he’s doing. And he really wants to stay. It would be so easy.

After all, he will be 21 soon, just a few more weeks now. Then he will have pretty much complete control over his inheritance. But staying on for too long in one place still seems risky. He knows he really should leave. And he knows he’s probably digging his own grave in this house that seems to be doing its best to lull him into what could be a very false sense of security. And then there’s Isak.

 He can feel himself falling in love-, no, -lust. Lust. Lust is what he means, of course.

He’s falling in _lust_ with Isak.

Stupid boners popping up late at night when he’s in bed imagining if Isak’s hair would feel soft or coarse against the palm of his hand, and, if he used his hand to flatten it against Isak’s scalp would it just bounce right back when he lets go.

Isak’s hair does look exceptionally bouncy. But it’s the lips that really get to Even, making him touch himself while he imagines what they taste like. Wondering if that cupid’s bow would feel as good as it looks.

The knowledge that he’s probably bisexual or something has kind of thrown him off a bit, but not too much. He’s spent a lot of time these past few days trying to figure it out. Trying to remember if he’s ever had feelings like this before. He knows he’s felt attracted to girls before. And maybe he’s always _noticed_ people. Both boys and girls. But it’s something that’s always just floated in the back of his mind. Not to be picked up and examined.

But his attraction to Isak is different from anything he’s ever felt before. It’s so strong. It feels unavoidable. And it feels natural, like it’s just the way it’s supposed to be. And he’s dealt with it rather well he thinks, because the thing that worries him the most is that his bisexual self isn’t very smart, lusting after an international celebrity.

While on the run.

You know your life is shitty when you can easily fill a five hundred-page book with your memoirs before the age of twenty-one. A script of his life would be refused simply on account of its ridiculously unrealistic plot line.

 

 

The night of the party the place is practically swarming with caterers and bouncers and waiters and so many guests with too much perfume. It makes him dizzy.

Eskild has rented lighting, and a _lot_ of it, and the whole house looks like a Japanese brothel trying to pose as a karaoke bar, only it’s set in a Spanish style home, completely ruining the effect of the lights and somehow making everything inexplicably cool at the same time.

Even likes it, even if he will most likely develop epilepsy from the blinking lights and will probably dream in different shades of purple for a week.

But the best part is that Isak’s mixing table is set in between two huge flower pots that look like they’re from ancient Greece or something. They have orchids, roses and palm tree leaves sticking out from the top and they look utterly ridiculous. Isak laughed so hard when he saw them. It made Even laugh a little too.

It’s still a little chilly at night. Well, not chilly by Norwegian standards because people would dress for the season but that isn’t done in LA of course and people are wearing outfits that make them look like they’re starring in some very bad porn. Except from Sana, who is standing in the middle of the crowd in a long sleeved green dress and looking like she owns every person in there.

Which might actually be true.

There are tables out on the lawn with chairs and sofas everywhere. Vilde insisted they buy five dozen blankets to scatter around so people won’t catch pneumonia and it’s so very Norwegian in the midst of all the palm trees it makes Even’s heart squeeze again.

People are steadily milling in, have been for about an hour now. There are so many famous faces and Even thinks he saw Dr. Dre but he’s not sure because of the damn purple blinking lights and Even can’t google to see what Dre looks like now because he doesn’t have a phone and using Jonas’ computer just seems a tad stalker-ish.

There are two bars set up on the property, one in the TV room that is not a TV room any more but a bar room. And one complete tiki style bar by the pool that the locals for some reason find hilarious.

Even very rarely drinks but he’s been doing so so well lately and he’s just going to have a couple of drinks tonight. Three tops.

Sauntering off into the bar room that used to be a tv rom, he tries to look like he’s not at all intimidated by anyone there and orders a gin tonic. It’s good but he probably would have chosen a strawberry daiquiri if he hadn’t been obsessing about his sexuality for more or less a week now. He makes himself a promise to go with the strawberry daiquiri next time because what use is it being bisexual if he can’t even order the good drinks.

Isak is doing his DJ thing in the living room between the huge flower arrangements. The palm leaves are thumping in time with the music and it it’s looking even more ridiculous than before.

The sound system goes out to every single corner of the property but Even stays in the room for a while, just looking at Isak. It’s not often he gets to do this, just looking without worrying that Isak will catch him staring.

It appears, when he’s playing music, Isak is completely and utterly engrossed in what he’s doing. Sometimes he scrunches his forehead a bit when he does something at the turntable and sometimes, when people give a shout because he’s apparently done something extra cool, his face lights up in satisfaction and a smile breaks free before he scrunches it again, clearly moving on to some new idea he wants to try out.

He’s also constantly worrying his lower lip between his teeth. And the tip of his tongue keeps darting out and disappearing again.

Even could watch Isak all night. The pull he feels is different from anything he’s ever experienced before. For a while he tried to tell himself that it was just because of the star-factor that Isak has. That everyone around Isak must find him as magnetic as Even does. But, looking around the room, he quickly realizes that the only person who just can’t seem to take his eyes off Isak is himself.

There are so many phones out and waving around it’s not even funny. Even smiles at how whenever one of the bigger celebrities walk by, everyone turns their backs at them all pretend-casually and starts taking selfies, probably hoping the celebrity will make an unknowing appearance on their instagrams.

It looks ridiculous.

But the creeps that try to hide that they’re taking photos of celebrities are the worst. Still, he knows there had been a discussion over whether or not to allow people to use their phones. And all the people in here know that they’re on display, not only to the partygoers but the entire world. Thank God he’s not a celebrity, Even thinks. It looks exhausting.

Even’s never really listened to Isak’s music before, always preferring more melody and a lot more lyrics to his songs but there’s something about hearing the music live and as it’s being made. It’s like it’s coming directly _from_ Isak and not from the speakers. Even has no trouble understanding how Isak rose to fame and stardom. He is just extremely good at what he does.

Even isn’t sure how long he’s been standing in the corner, just watching, when Isak gestures for someone to take over the table, handing his headphones and some other stuff over to some poor guy who’s going to have a hard time following Isak’s act. Even have been entranced for so long his body has become almost sluggish.

The sluggishness might also have something to do with his drink being mysteriously empty.

So when all of a sudden Isak is standing in front of Even and not looking too happy judging by the frown on his face, Even still does nothing but stare, his brain trying to catch up, but failing.

 

“You have to stop doing that.” Isak says.

Doing what? Even looks at Isak blankly.

“Doing what?”

“You’ve been staring at me for the past half hour Even. What the fuck is up with that? I can’t focus.”

Oh.

Crap.

So much for Isak being entirely engrossed in his music.

Even can feel his blush creeping past his collar bones and up his neck but he tries to act cool, like he has no idea what Isak is talking about.

“I wasn’t aware I was staring. Just, you know. Haven’t really heard your music before. And, well, I liked it.” He adds a shrug to his shoulders to underscore the utter unimportance of what he’s been doing.

His plan is failing hard though because Isak is looking up at him, is looking right into his eyes and he’s not saying anything. He just looks entirely unimpressed by Even’s attempt at downplaying his ridiculous and totally creepy behavior.

And then, the air gets thick with it, whatever it is.

This _something_ that’s between them.

And Even wants to look away, wants to brush it off but even though they’re not touching, not even speaking, but the thing is, this is the closest he’s been with anyone in a long time.

And Isak might not know anything about Even. Doesn’t know the things he’s done or how he’s lived, but it’s like he _knows_ Even, which is bullshit of course. He doesn’t know Even. Doesn’t know that Even gets sick sometimes and not the cute kind of sick where you spend a couple of days in bed with a few paracetamols and binge-watch Netflix. Doesn’t know that Even has no one, absolutely no one in his life that loves him. But for a moment they could pretend. Pretend that this could be some epic fucking romance shit.

Somehow they’re really close now. Maybe they each took a step forward, maybe they were standing this close the whole time. Even doesn’t know. But looking down at Isak’s lips, and at his half closed, dazed eyes, Even is so close to tipping his head down to kiss Isak. Right in the middle of the party.

With all the phones and all the instagrams.

Not a good idea. Really fucking bad idea.

Even draws back, heart pounding. It takes Isak a second or two to register that they’re not standing as close anymore. But when he does he looks up at Even. Who wants to say something, but has no clue what.

So they just stand there, breathing a little more heavily than usual. 

Even thanks all of the gods when a very drunk Jonas comes by to drag Isak away because he needs “Famous-Isak” as a wingman. He feels strangely alone after though. More alone than before.

Even walks around in the garden for a little while longer but he’s no longer in the mood to party so he goes to bed early, lying in bed and listening to the steady beats drumming through the house for hours until it quiets down at last and he can see the sun starting to come up on the horizon.

When he finally falls asleep, he dreams about cupid’s bows, friendships, and a life less complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! And remember, I count my worth in comments and kudos (it's funny cause it's true).


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything will come to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been struggling with writing for some time now. This was requested and that feels really good actually. But it also means that it's kind of rough because I don't have the energy to go through it over and over.  
> Shoutout to random jodelperson who corrected my stupid spelling errors for me, I appreciate it! Any and all remaining errors are mine and I apologise for them and for not knowing a single comma rule.

When Even comes down to scrimmage for food late in the afternoon, the house has been set to rights again. No one would have guessed there had ever been a huge party on the property last night. 

Everyone’s gathered in the TV-room. Vilde, Magnus, Mahdi, Eskild, Sana, Isak.

_Isak._ God, that boy is beautiful.

 

People are sprawled out over sofas and chairs, Vilde and Magnus on the fluffy rug in front of the coffee table. It’s as if they’re all reclaiming the TV-room from the party last night.

Apparently by watching the Avengers. Which is very interesting for Even to watch as he’s decidedly less straight now than he was the last time he saw it. Or, at least now he’s aware in a way he’s never been before. He’s never really paid much attention to the guys in movies before but he sure is now. It’s hard to believe he haven’t noticed how hot they are. Like, _Thor_ for Christ’s sake. How had he not noticed Thor? Even realizes he has effectively missed out on ogling half of the world’s population. It’s like that one time, when he was at this huge breakfast buffet in a fancy hotel. And he’d filled his plate to the brim before noticing that he’d only checked out half of the buffet.

Honestly, he feels a little ridiculous. He will definitely have to watch this movie now so he scans the room for available seating.

There really are none. But there’s a small glitch between Mahdi and Isak and it’s perfect. In so many ways.

Even gives everyone a nod and a smile, receiving grunts back (Magnus throws a popcorn at him but misses), he makes his way over to plop down next to Isak. 

Thor is saying something about his hammer that is enough of a double entendre to make Eskild hoot and Even can feel Isak’s eyes on him as he seats himself beside him on the sofa. He cant’t tell if Isak is annoyed about the tight fit or if there's something else on his mind. 

 It’s a big sofa but they’re four people in it now and Even is sort of squashed between Mahdi and Isak. Even can feel his entire right side heat up because Isak is pressed against him from knee to shoulder. It’s strange, because the other side is just as close to Mahdi and he doesn’t feel anything at all on that side. It's making Even feel lopsided.

Well, Isak definitely isn't mad at the tight fit. Because his hands are now resting casually on his thighs and his left pinky finger has somehow crawled over to Even’s thigh. When Even looks at Isak from out of the corner of his eye he sees a stoic expression on his face, and Even is sure he’s just imagining things. That it's just a coincidence and that Even's whole thigh feeling like it's on fire is because of something Isak doesn't even know that he's doing.

But then the corner of Isak’s mouth drags up the tiniest little bit and his pinky presses down on Even’s thigh and Even almost groans. This is turning him on so much he can’t even focus on Thor’s ridiculous hair. Isak’s hair, though. He can definitely focus on that. Even contemplates pretending to reach out for popcorn or something and finding a way to touch the golden curls but he knows there is no way he would pull it off. Also he would lose Isak’s pinky on his thigh. And somehow that seems like a big deal, losing Isak’s pinky on his thigh.

As they continue watching the movie, Even considers his options. Because as much as this is turning him on, he knows he has to think about consequences.  It’s obviously a horribly bad idea to start anything with Isak. He’s famous, for one. Not ideal for someone who is in hiding. Also, Even is bipolar. Not that it’s a reason in and of itself but he wonders if he should tell Isak before they start something. It would be the fair thing to do, telling Isak everything.

The way his heart skips and stutters at that tells him what a terrible idea that would be. Not because he thinks Isak wouldn’t handle it well but because by telling him Even would inevitably drag him into a situation that probably will not end in a good way.

So, maybe he won’t tell Isak everything, but he might tell him _something_ , and then maybe they could try to kiss or something. Even is getting very annoyed with his head. It always seems t find it's way back to wondering about Isak's mouth.

Imagining what Isaks’s lips tastes like have been filling up his long nights, making him crave trying it for real. And it's been good, but now it's like he can't make himself stop thinking about it.

He’s pretty sure Isak won’t be opposed to the idea, judging by the pinky finger and the way his thigh presses slightly harder against Even’s. It feels just like the connection they had last night, and now, with both of them acknowledging it (albeit not with words) the level of sexual tension have gone way, way up and Even can feel his body practically humming with it.

Dammit. He needs to concentrate on all of the reasons why this is a bad idea. Instead, every time he considers it his mind goes in all sorts of filthy directions. It would be annoying if his mind wasn't do deliciously creative.

 

Even is horny _. Really_ horny. Because of a pinky finger, a thigh, and a smirk. Good god, he’s pathetic. He decides to quit thinking about anything Isak and concentrate on the movie instead.

 

The movie doesn't help much. Because why is Loke looking at Thor that way? Aren't they supposed to be brothers or something? 

 

When Mahdi’s phone rings, everyone groans and Isak throws a pillow at him.

 “Dude. On _vibrate_. It’s the rule.”

“Yeah, well, it could be someone important,” he answers, swiping to answer.

“Mahdi Disi speaking,” he says, sounding utterly professional and not at all like he didn’t just rub his butter-greasy popcorn fingers into Mags’ hair just to be annoying.

The movie is still playing, muted now, and Mahdi goes silent for a bit before looking over at Even with a puzzled expression. Then he holds his phone out to Even, saying “Hey man. Um. It’s for you. Someone named Glenn?”

Even’s heart stops. Just like that. His lungs feel like they are collapsing in on themselves, making breathing impossible.

_No._

 

_No no no_

 

He can feel his face draining of color. Everyone’s looking at him and he can see they’re spooked by his reaction. But he can’t seem to get himself under control.

He wants to just take Mahdi’s phone and end the call but Glenn is nothing if not persistent. And Mahdi already confirmed to Glenn that Even was there so there is no way he can avoid this. He can feel the world starting to crumble around him but then he’s holding the phone up to his ear, croaking out a “hello?”

The voice on the other end is far too familiar.

“Even, are you on speaker?”

“No.”

“Good. So, _son_. Game over. Time to come home.” The voice is intense, just like Glenn always is, and it scares Even like it always has.

“No.” He whispers it. His eyes have stopped focusing and everything in front of him is blurry. All he can hear is Glenn’s voice. Glenn, who’s found him.

_How?_

“Come on Even. None of us wants to involve the police.”

He does the only thing he can think of and that is to end the conversation before it gets out of hand. It’s over now, anyway.

“You have the wrong Even, sorry,” he says and before Glenn has the chance to reply he hangs up. Everything feels fuzzy around the edges and he knows it’s the adrenaline.

 Hearing Glenn’s creepy voice in his ear while he’s surrounded by these amazing people who doesn’t deserve to be dragged into all of Even’s shit is one of the single worst experiences of his life.

He can only hope he hasn’t ruined everything already. That there is still time to fix it.

He gives the phone back to Mahdi and makes his way out of the couch, mumbling something about being tired. Everyone's eyes are on him still, but all he can see is Isak and his forehead scrunching in that way of his. Even knows he should stay and do some damage control, convince them that nothing’s wrong. But he can’t. And it won’t matter anyway.

Not looking at anyone he forces himself to walk not too fast and not too slow instead of just running up to his room.

 

..

 

 

He leaves the house at two in the morning, climbing one of the lemon trees closest to the property line and using it to jump over the wall, down onto the other side.

He starts walking. Rapidly at first to try and shake the empty feeling inside. After a while he slows down, realizing it's not doing any good. He has no idea where he’s going or what to do. His thoughts are getting jumbled with the fear and no matter what his brain tries to come up with he just can’t seem to follow the thought through. Still, it's not long before he realizes that Glenn’s people could easily just pick him up right here on the side of the road. If they're here, he's screwed.

He knows he couldn’t have stayed at the house. This isn’t Isak’s shit to deal with. But knowing he's never going to get to eat dinner with everyone again, never hearing Isak rapping horribly about Jonas' hair, it hurts. 

 

_Just keep moving._

 

 He’s been walking for probably an hour now, shoulder hunched, hoodie up, keeping to the shadows. He thinks he’s getting closer to downtown which is where he was planning on going. But on second thought downtown LA seems like maybe the last place he wants to be when it’s the middle of the night and he’s all alone. He’s not a fighter, not tough like that. If someone took his meds he’d be screwed.

After the phone call all he had been able to think about was that he needed to remove himself from the house. Because hopefully by doing that there would be no reason for Glenn to bother the others. Glenn’s voice had never sounded good to Even, but hearing it in the TV-room of the house he’d come to think of as this safe haven of warmth and friendliness?

It had felt so _wrong_. And he knew he had to get out of there. To keep everyone safe.

Passing villa after villa and keeping to the shadows, he tries to imagine what they’d say if he had just told them. He’s not sure that it’s not just wishful thinking when he imagines getting a hug from Vilde and a pat on the back from Mags. It probably is just a fantasy. But maybe, even if they can’t help him with his problem he could still talk to them at least. Tell them everything. Because maybe Isak won’t look at him the same way after. And that’s going to hurt. But at least Even won’t be so alone with all of this.

Looking back at everything that happened since he left Norway he can’t help thinking how out of hand everything’s gotten. It was supposed to be so easy. He’d been so naïve. He was just going to leave Norway for a couple of months, stay off the grid and come home when he’s 21 and it’s all over. Hah. When he’d realized his mistake about two weeks after coming to the US it had been too late. He had, without understanding it at the time, given Glenn the perfect ‘evidence’ of his mental instability.

He’s still walking but his steps are slower now. His gut is screaming at him to turn around and go back home. _Home_. He snorts a little at himself but he can still feel the truth of it.

The houses are a little smaller here, a little less intimidating. They still have walls surrounding them though, and probably guard dogs too so Even doesn’t attempt to get into one of the gardens to sleep. He probably should go find a bus to take him somewhere but he doesn’t have any money. So he keeps walking until he comes to a grove of trees next to the road, overlooking Los Angeles. He hadn’t realized he was this high up but the view of the city is spectacular.

The sun is probably about to rise any time now but it’s still dark enough that he feels he won’t be seen if he just crouches a bit next to one of the trees.

So he sits down, trying to get a grip on himself. This isn’t the first time Glenn’s smoked Even out of hiding but it’s the first time Even hasn’t wanted to leave. It’s the first time he felt like he had somewhere to be, somewhere he was actually wanted. Where he was liked for just himself.

 

Maybe if he just sits here a bit then everything will become clear and he’ll know just what to do.

 

 

 

Or not.

He's getting colder now that he's not moving anymore. Even reaches into his bag to find his pills, it’s probably time for them soon. It’s too dark to see inside his bag but as his hand rummages around something unfamiliar caches on his fingers. He pulls it out, seeing a wad of ten dollar bills. A thick, thick wad of them. Even’s breath catches.

 

_Isak._

 

Isak put them there. It must have been him. Does this mean he’s okay with Even leaving? Does it mean it's actually what Isak wants? Even wouldn't blame him if it was.

Maybe Isak's tired of dealing with the hassle. It's Even's fault for choosing not to tell him anything.

Even’s not sure if he’s more hurt or grateful, looking down at the money. They do make things a hell of a lot easier. But they will also bring him far away from the one place he’s actually felt safe for as long as he’s been in this country. And the thought of being far away from Isak hurts way more than it should.

But hey, Even isn’t one to not get messages. This one is loud and clear, telling him to get the fuck out.

And for as much as it hurts, he’s going to use Isak’s money to get on a bus, making Even disappear again like he never existed in the first place.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this is the final chapter, just a little epilogue left.
> 
> Kidding. Sorry. Please leave a kudos or a comment so I can get inspired enough to perhaps not put Even on a Greyhound bus. No promises though.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picking up right where we left off, with Even having left and nothing good can happen again ever.
> 
> A huge major thanks to Pagnilagni who helped me make this chapter much better than it originally was. All remaining errors and general crappiness is entirely on me. If you can read Norwegian go read her fics because they are amazing.

More and more cars start rushing by on the road, signaling to Even that it is time to get going again. He keeps to the side of the road, trying both not to be noticed and not to seem like he is hiding. He probably just ends up looking like some homeless drug addict but that’s fine. No one ever notices the homeless drug addicts anyway.

God, he sure is being morose. He almost chuckles a little at himself, but he doesn’t seem to have it in him to actually laugh.

The road is winding downward. The lanes are narrow and it curves a lot, making even the Porches slow down so they don’t fly off the road, plunging down the steep hills. When there is a series of loud, aggressive honks not too far away he jumps a little in surprise. It’s probably just some dumb ass driver in serious need of a little early morning chill, but the honking doesn’t stop as Even gets closer.

 

When he rounds the bend in the road, he sees a large house with a sign out front. It’s probably some kind of restaurant or bar. Outside, parked next to the sign there’s a white car that looks like a pizza delivery truck. The door of the driver’s side is open and there is a short guy with spiky hair standing next to the car, blowing the horn repeatedly. He looks pissed.

Like, really pissed.

Someone is shouting from the inside of the house that on closer inspection looks more like a party venue than a restaurant. The patio outside is filled with tables and chairs and there is a large bar area in one corner. The door is open and although the sound is muffled he can clearly hear that there is a majorly annoyed woman inside.

He doesn’t realize that he has stopped to watch until the guy gives him a dark look, barking “What are you looking at?”

Even throws his hands up in the universal ‘I am no threat to you’ gesture, trying to convey that he means no harm before answering “Sorry man, didn’t mean to stare. But you are kind of attracting attention with the blowing of the horn and the yelling and stuff.”

The guy gives him a dirty look before he blows the horn again for good measure, not responding to Even at all.  Then, from out of the front door a tall, beautiful blonde woman steps out and starts walking towards them. She is dressed in a black pencil skirt and a tight fitting white blouse and she is looking absolutely livid.

“Will you STOP IT with the goddamn fucking horn Jared! I told you it is NOT done yet. You KNOW we can’t go without the pasta and it is fucking burning now because YOU are making me come out here to deal with your petty fucking crap!” The woman is walking towards Even and the poor guy named Jared, waving her arms, making both guys back up a step. She is kind of scary in a beautiful, femme fatale way and Even can’t help but be a little bit awed by her.

Jared seems to be experiencing the same thing but recovers with a deep inhale before stepping forward again and then the screaming continues from both sides like Even is not there at all.

It does not take long for things to get awkward. Even has been standing there looking at the two people fighting for too long to just leave now. It is also dawning on him that these two screaming, horrible people are actually just in need of a little bit of help. It seems that they are delivering food somewhere any moment now and there is supposed to be pasta but it isn’t ready. And they need to be two in the car to be able to move everything.

And, okay. This Even can work with. Maybe if he helps them out they will agree to drop him off at the bus station. So he waves a hand to make them stop with the yelling and of course they do not stop at all.

“HEY!” Even yells right into the shouting match, making them both blink a little in confusion before looking at him with puzzled expressions.

 

It takes a couple of minutes to convince them of his brilliant idea but since they really have no other options they agree to let Even go with Jared in the car, leaving the woman (whose name is Helena) to finish the rest of the food. Then Jared will come back to get it and all will be well in the world again.

 

Everything goes excellent. The customer (a trophy wife hosting a breakfast for twenty of her closest trophy wife friends) is a little upset at first that the pasta will be late. But Even gets right into charm mode and soon she’s giggling and touching his arm and Jared looks at him like he is some sort of a God or something.

 

When they are done with the catering they drive back to the house and Even eats leftovers with Jared and Helena. There is a lot of pasta left. Clearly the trophy wife hostess severely miscalculated how very afraid her friends were of carbohydrates. Jared and Helena actually turn out to be really nice people when they aren’t yelling so much. When they offer him a job he tells them he is just on vacation and doesn’t really have a work permit. They seem entirely unfazed by this, making Even reconsider his earlier decision about skipping town.

At first Even had been so focused about getting out of LA as quickly as possible. But when he thinks about it, that is exactly what Glenn will expect from him because it is what he has done every other time he has been found. Glenn will never expect Even to stay in basically the same neighborhood as Isak. If there are any other reasons why he doesn’t want to leave LA he certainly does not contemplate them, and he settles to learn the catering business in exchange for food and shelter, and a little bit of pocket money. It is probably his best option at the moment.

He’s careful to ask Jared about who is hosting at their venues they are catering at though. That way he can feign mortal illness if there is even a tiny chance that Isak will be there. But Even quickly learns that Helena and Jared’s business really doesn’t cater to the crowds Isak would venture into.

A week pass by. Even has trouble sleeping but it isn’t too bad. He works hard and learns to make some really cool dishes and he smiles a lot (the smiles feel a bit strained to him but no one seems to notice) and he charms the customers into tipping way more than the standard. Helena and Jared are ecstatic.

And he tries so hard not to think about the Spanish style house with the lemon trees in the yard. He tries not to imagine what everyone’s doing, how they reacted when he just left. He tries not to think about Isak’s expression when he realized Even was not coming back. Was he relieved? Did his shoulders sag a little at the relief of not having to deal with it all? Or was there a tiny little part in him that regretted the missed opportunity to find out whatever this thing between them had been?

 

And he can’t even begin to imagine what story Glenn must have told them about why he is trying to get to Even. Jesus, the thought alone is enough to make his skin crawl. Isak is probably more than a little relieved to have dodged the bullet that is Even. But still. That lemon Even took as he left the house has been eaten reverently and with great ceremony at the last moment before it went bad, the seeds now in three little pots on the windowsill of his bedroom. He has no idea why or how he is going to manage to take them with him when he leaves but he just could not help trying to plant them. To see if they could grow into something or if they will just stay in the soil, never braking through to take advantage of the light and the air. Sometimes he relates a little too much to those lemon tree seeds.

He checks on them several times a day. He is always itching to water them but he knows they could drown if he overdoes it. He keeps staring down into them, trying to will them into life. He tries to rotate them to make sure they get enough sun and warmth on all sides and he knows he is being ridiculous, but it feels like even just one single tiny sprout would be enough. It would be enough because then he could sit and look at it sometimes and he’d know that it was not all a dream.   

 

 

Usually people book the house and catering combined. Most clients are middle class who saved for a special occasion or upper middle class who just wants some fun. These are the Americans Even likes the best. They’re easy to talk to, asking all kinds of questions, and most importantly, they know what questions not to ask. They are genuine and uncomplicated and real. Sometimes, if the party is dying down a bit, Jared and Helena sends Even out to pick it back up. It’s easy enough to do because everyone really wants to have a good time. If there’s enough drinking involved it might even lead to karaoke. Even hates it but pretends he finds it hilarious. Anything to make the customers happy so they will book again for whatever party they’re throwing next.

 

Even’s just finishing loading the car with enough food to last the inhabitants of California through a medium sized apocalypse when he hears another screaming match coming from inside.

All he can think is ‘Jesus Christ, not again’.

 The doors to the house are open and he can hear Helena going off at Jared, but her voice has a different edge to it this time, almost like she’s frantic. Then Jared is yelling for Even to come and when he enters the kitchen he realizes why. Helena has a five inch vegetable knife through her hand. It looks like a gag for Halloween but Helena’s wide, scared eyes makes it clear that this is no joke. Fortunately, Helena is one tough woman and she just takes a deep breath before she drags the knife out quickly, careful to take it out in the same angle as it came in. The blade is not too wide, thankfully, but she is bleeding and Jared is trying to stop it with a kitchen towel. Helena will no doubt need stitches.

Jared looks decidedly queasy at the sight of blood but that does not stop him from berating her. “How many times have I told you not to hold the avocado in your hand when you’re removing the stone Helena! It is a miracle this hasn’t happened before! You put the god damn avocado on the god damn table when you take the god damn fucking stone out!”

Helena, obviously high on adrenaline, just giggles something about her not being able to feel her middle finger or she would be flipping him off right now.

They all agree that Even should take Helena to the emergency room while Jared delivers the food. Even suspects Jared would faint the moment he entered the triage area and Helena probably knows this too. They give Helena thee very large shots in lieu of painkillers and head off.

As Jared drops them off outside the hospital Even is almost a little queasy himself. Entering the emergency room does not make it better. The smells and sounds and sterile walls all remind him of when he visited his mom at the hospital when she was sick. When she was dying. The nurses here in this hospital are stern and unsmiling though, which is in stark contrast to what he remembers from the nurses in the cancer ward in Norway. Maybe it is different, being a nurse in the cancer ward as opposed to the emergency room. Here there seems to be little room for calm friendliness. It is a bit of a relief actually. It helps keep the panic at bay.

 

They quickly state their business, namely to sew up Helena’s hand. The nurse almost imperceptibly closes her eyes in exasperation as Helena tells her what happened. Clearly this is not the first time an avocado won a knife fight against a human.

There is lots of paperwork then, insurance cards and forms to fill out. Even has to do most of it as Helena’s hand is, well, indisposed. It takes a little while. There aren’t a lot of people in the waiting area and there is a subdued kind of quiet, the few people there speaking in hushed tones. Then there is a sound of shuffling at the doors and he looks up to meet a familiar set of eyes.

Fucking Magnus.

He is supporting a limping Jonas, who is concentrating on getting to the nurse’s station. It takes a second or two for both Even and Mags to react but then Magnus gives Jonas a little shove, nodding his head in Even’s direction. When Jonas looks up, his face goes from a dogged expression to shock to a carefully blank look in mere seconds. It looks almost cold.

Even gets it. Of course they are not happy to see him. He just disappeared on them after the weirdest phone call ever. It hurts, having them look at him like he is a not particularly well liked stranger.

It is still good to see them. He wants to ask them a thousand questions about how they have been. About how Isak has been, and about what the fuck happened to make Jonas limp like that. But Even just can’t make himself go over to them. At that moment Helena chooses to put her arm around him and kiss him on the cheek, blabbering something about Even being her savior. Clearly the vodka shots are setting in. She will be mortified tomorrow when she remembers. She puts a lot of pride in being a strong and independent woman.

But, drunk or not, Even is uncomfortable with how this must look to Jonas and Magnus. It probably looks as if she and Even are.. intimate. He knows it really doesn’t matter. Isak probably never told the guys anything about him and Even. What would he tell them, anyway? That Isak and Even had looked at each other intensely a couple of times? That Isak once touched Even’s thigh with his little finger? There really is nothing to tell.

Still, Even really does not want them to tell Isak that they saw Even being kissed by some blonde woman in the E.R. Isak may not want Even, but Even can’t help but want Isak, and part of that is not wanting Isak to think Even wants anyone else. 

Before he has a chance to consider if he is going over to the boys or not, Helena’s number is called out through the speakers and it is time to go. Even pointedly looks away from the boys as he goes past them. He is staring straight ahead, Helena hanging off his arm. But he can feel their eyes on him as he walks through the doors leading to the examination rooms.

It takes a while for Helena to sober up enough for the doctor to stitch her back together. The vodka shots might not have been the best idea if the doctor’s raised eyebrows are anything to go by. Also the “this isn’t the middle ages, we have other means of pain relief than liquor” is a pretty strong hint.

As Helena sleeps off the worst of it Even ventures out into the halls, wandering around hoping to catch a glimpse of either Jonas or Magnus. He has no idea what he would say if he saw them, he just knows he wants to see their faces again. It is probably for the best that he doesn’t see them anywhere.

They are not in the waiting area either when Helena is done three hours later. He knows it is for the best. He really does. But the disappointment still burns in his chest for a long time after he leaves the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you like Even's new employees? I wanted to try and write (non-evil) original characters to see if I could make you get a feel for their personalities. Please let me know what you think with a comment or a kudos or nothing if you think it sucks.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry to keep you waiting. I am a very bad person. A huge thanks to Artemis2121 who did a wonderful job betaing this chapter and making it way better than it originally was. All remaining errors I take absolutely no responsibility for whatsoever. They are completely my phone's fault as I am currently in the middle of nowhere without internet connection for my laptop and I swear to god my phone wants me dead.

The next morning at breakfast Helena is ridiculously proud of her stitches. She has three in her palm and two on the back of her hand. She is also weirdly excited about the fact that she still can’t feel her middle finger. When she starts going on about the good looking male nurse who cleaned and disinfected her wound Even just shakes his head, shoving a forkful of scrambled eggs into his mouth.

Jared looks like he’s only listening with half an ear, but his back goes a bit stiff when Helena mentions the nurse. He doesn’t say anything though. Just keeps his eyes fixed on his plate. Which of course makes him miss Helena’s eyes covertly trying to assess Jared’s reaction to the hot nurse story. Even can’t really tell if she notices the tiny wince in Jared’s eyes as she compares the nurse to this guy called Avery in Grey’s Anatomy. Even’s never seen Grey’s Anatomy but apparently Jared has. It makes him wince.

Even decides to stay the fuck out of whatever this is.

“… and ohmygod, that reminds me. That job tonight, where is it?” Helena asks.

“I think it’s not too far from here. A get-together of some sort. This music dude.” Jared answers.

Even goes completely still. He thought he’d checked. But..could it be? No. No, he would have known. Still, he asks, “What’s his name?”

Jared thinks for a couple of agonizingly long seconds before he answers,

“Chris Berg I think."

Even feels his shoulders sag in relief at that. He never once heard Chris Berg’s name back at the house. He would have. Especially if they lived close by and were friends to the point where they invited each other to events.

It’s time to stop being so paranoid. Everything is going to be fine.

Seeing the boys last night didn’t mean anything. He just needs to stop worrying. This city is huge. Still, after tonight, he’s going to have to think long and hard about staying or leaving. He did learn something as he roamed the halls of the hospital last night. There’s just too much unresolved… _something_ , and it messes with his head.

He starts planning the day with Helena and Jared to get his mind off things. His chest still hurts a little at the thought of leaving. Problem is, it hurts at the thought of staying, too.

 

At exactly seven pm that evening Even and Helena are parking the car outside Chris Berg’s house. The guests will arrive around eight so there will be plenty of time to set up in the kitchen and find their way around the place, to get a feel for the layout. Even and Helena will take turns serving drinks. It’s the best way, because the trays are heavy, especially when the glasses are filled with wine.

Even thinks them walking around serving drinks is kind of dumb when it’s supposed to be a casual event. But Helena says the customer called last minute to have this changed, and was willing to pay extra so this is what they’re doing. The food will be laid out on a table, tapas-style so they have the time. If Even was secretly hoping to hide in the kitchen, that is clearly not happening tonight.

After being greeted by Chris, who turns out to be a woman, and a really nice and funny one at that, they both get to work. They quickly fall into their routine. Opening all the cupboards before they start so they can memorize where stuff goes. Putting the oven on, getting stuff into the refrigerator, getting stuff out of the refrigerator. It’s a good kitchen to work in. It’s spacious enough that they can easily move around each other but not so huge that the job feels more like a trek than anything else.

Even loves this part. That hour before it all starts. Where you just put together the things you’ve prepared, like an Ikea-bookshelf that you’ve memorized how to assemble. It’s like waving a wand and _poof_ , there’s a party.

An hour and a half later the party is in full swing and Even is trying to locate Helena in the crowd to give her a fresh set of wine glasses. He keeps being stopped, people clearly want their refills. He’s just about to give up and just stay until his tray is empty too when he sees a very familiar set of eyes staring at him from the other end of the room.

_Isak._

He is looking good. Really, really good. And he is looking at Even. Calmly, no trace of emotion on his face.

Even knows he’s standing stock still. Knows he’s staring. He can’t help it. It’s like he’s frozen into place. He can’t think, can’t breathe. Like his brain is at war where one side is all excited and doing deliriously happy fist bumps with his heart and the other side of his brain is in full on apocalypse mode, screaming for Even to get the hell out of there. Like, _now._

None of them make a move. Then Even sees the sound system next to Isak.

Oh, _hell_ no. He can’t take this. He cannot take Isak and his fucking hypnotizing songs that probably mean way more to Even than they do to Isak. It is just too much. Even knows he is going to cry. He’s at the precipice already; wound up so tight the dam can burst at any second.

And still he can’t move. Just stands there, as Isak holds the eye contact. Not smiling, not twisting a muscle on his face. Nothing to tell Even how he feels about seeing Even here.

When Isak presses the play button on the sound system Even flinches. Isak doesn’t take his eyes away from Even as the music fills up the room. Even doesn’t get the opening guitar intro, but when the song hits him, his heart nearly stops for the millionth time since he first met Isak.

This song?

Isak is still looking at Even, still not smiling. But there’s a gleam in his eyes now. Even knows why.

Isak put on fucking Runaway train.

Runaway Train.

It’s not funny. It’s really not. Still, Even can’t help the smile spreading on his face. This means Isak isn’t mad, right? Or not too mad, anyway.

When Isak smiles back just a tiny little bit Even feels his heart calm again.

Right at that moment his brain chooses to remind him that Isak knows now. Or, probably knows anyway. Maybe he believed Glenn’s bullshit story. He feels the smile drain from his face again, like it was never even there.

Before he has time to freak out too much though, Helena comes over, empty tray in hand.

“Hey, there you are. I thought you were going to…” Stopping mid-sentence, she looks up at him, questioningly. “Hey, Even are you all right? You look weird.” Helena comes to a halt right in front of him, eyebrows drawn into a frown.

“Yeah. Uhm, actually, no.” Even’s brain has turned to mush and he can’t seem to focus on how to explain.

“Oh.” Helena looks unsure. “Well, uhm, is it okay if I introduce you to a couple of guys from last night?”

“Last night?” Damn his foggy brain. Weren’t they at the hospital last night?

From behind Helena, Magnus and Jonas come forward.

“Hey, Helena. So, um, we kinda already know him,” Magnus says, looking apologetically at Helena.

“What? You know Even? Why didn’t you say anything?” Helena asks, looking about seven kinds of confused.

“Uhm, well, we kind of needed to speak with him. Thing is, he spooks easily.” Jonas answers her while he’s still looking at Even like he’s worried he is going to bolt at any second. Which he would totally do if he could just get his legs to move.

Even can see the moment it dawns on Helena. Her mouth goes slack, eyes widening. She turns to Jonas, full on. Drawing herself up, going into complete amazon-mode in her insanely high stilettos and Even can see how she’s getting ready to give the boys a piece of her mind. He knows he should stop her but he kind of doesn’t want to. Nuts will be cracked this evening that much is for sure.

Jonas and Magnus looks at her, clearly seeing what Even is seeing. The chorus of ‘Runaway Train’ is floating in the background, and everything feels surreal. Detached. Even keeps standing still, watching it all unfold. It’s all he really can do, feet not working and all.

“Really? You conned me?” Helena starts off. “You assholes! You made me tell you about this when I was all drunk and talkative last night just so you could come find Even! You made me tell you when he clearly didn’t want anything to do with you! What is wrong with you? Are you crazy?” At the word ‘crazy’ he sees both of the boys flinch and throw Even a glance and that’s when he knows.

They know.

Which means Isak knows.

They know Glenn’s story, Even corrects himself. They don’t know the truth.

Somehow that doesn’t make him feel any better.

“It was the only way we could think of to get him to talk to us!” Magnus is gesticulating wildly with his hands, trying to convince Helena that they aren’t out to trap Even into anything. Although that’s exactly what they have done, isn’t it?

Mind spinning, Even comes up with some pretty scary scenarios. What if they work with Glenn now? What if he convinced them Even is off his rockers and needs to go to a mental facility? Or whatever the hell they're called.

_Fuckfuckfuckfuck_.

What if Glenn’s goons are outside right now?

His legs finally, _finally_ kick into action, making Even spiral around. Unfortunately his arms didn’t quite get the memo, causing the tray of wine to fall to the floor, the glasses breaking into a million pieces, spilling white wine all over the rug. Even fleetingly thinks it was a good thing the wine was white but now everyone’s attention is on him.

He looks down at the mess he made. He knows he’s acting weird. But he cannot do this right now. Cannot pick up the pieces. His hands are shaking. Or maybe is it his whole body, he doesn’t know. He straightens up and makes a run for the kitchen as Helena bends to pick up the shards of glass.

He was hoping to find it empty but this clearly isn’t the night for Even Beck Næsheim to get breaks of any kind. Chris is leaning against the kitchen counter, eating yoghurt. She looks up at him when he comes through the door, looking a little surprised.

“You look like you have seen a ghost.” Then a couple of seconds later, “So, I take it you found Isak?”

Even is looking around wildly. He just doesn’t know what to do. He needs to calm himself. Sitting down on one of the barstools he puts his head down, trying to control his breathing. It is way too shallow and fast. He just needs to think. Chris stopped speaking he thinks, or if she didn’t, Even did not hear any of what she is saying.

He thinks he has regained some control when he hears the door to the living room creak open and sees Isak standing there, hands fisted in his pockets.

It feels too soon. Like he can’t handle it yet. Chris looks at Even inquisitively. When he doesn’t respond to her unspoken question she quietly leaves them.

Isak remains standing in the doorway as the seconds tick by. Even can’t seem to raise his head. Can’t look at him now that the thought of what Isak might think he knows is between them.

Isak was the one who pressed them into this situation. He can be the one to start talking. Even couldn’t even if he wanted to. He’s shaking like a leaf. Wound up. Scared out of his mind.

So he waits for Isak to speak. Tries to tell himself that it doesn’t matter. It doesn’t matter what Isak thinks of him.

But Isak doesn’t say anything. Instead he looks at Even for a couple of more moments. Then he walks closer. He looks determined, but his steps are unsure as he walks toward Even. He doesn’t stop until he is standing between Even’s legs. Torso against torso. They’re roughly the same height with Even sitting on the barstool. Raising his hands Isak tilts Even’s head upwards just a fraction. Forcing Even to meet his gaze. And despite how scared he is at what he is going to find in Isak’s eyes, he looks.

It feels like coming home.

Isak’s fingers trace Even’s jawline. Touching lightly as they move back towards his neck.

Then he pulls Even into his arms. They envelop Even’s lanky frame, holding him tight. Burying his face into Isak’s neck Even finally lets go of the tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or a kudos or whatever. I am a sucker for those.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so sorry for not updating this since absolutely forever ago. I just had tons of personal stuff to deal with. I haven't forgotten this fic and I have some pretty fine ideas planned for the next few chapters that will hopefully not have to wait as long as this one did. Thanks a bunch and a heap to the lovely Amfelia who betaed this chapter for me. You should, in fact, all be thanking her a great deal because without her this would be very, very frustrating to read. 
> 
> Summary: questions are being answered, and Even just keeps crying.

 

Even is in the bathroom, splashing water onto his puffy, red face. The hum of the party outside is only slightly muffled by the door.

God, he feels empty. Completely and totally drained. This is the first real cry he’s allowed himself to have in a long, long time. And, apparently, when he does something, he sure is thorough about it.

Isak's shirt had been completely soaked in the front and on one of his shoulders. He hadn't said a thing though. Just stood there silently as Even cried. Stroking his arm lightly up and down while Even wailed like a little baby. And it had been good. Good and utterly draining. 

He is already dreading going out there and showing his face again. He looks like he's had the cry of a lifetime. Which he has. His face is all blotchy and red in places, and his eyes still red and moist. He feels like shit. And nervousness is slowly creeping in to settle like a buzz right underneath his skin. He knows he should go back to the kitchen and talk to Isak. He owes him an explanation. But he just cannot bring himself to get out of the bathroom. He knows he probably wouldn’t start crying again because he is Sahara at this point. But even though he’s cried nothing has really changed.

He looks at himself in the mirror again. His eyes look hollow and empty. He tries to force the sparkle back into them, see if he could maybe charm his way out of this but his eyes keep looking dull and haunted. So screw that plan.

He needs to concentrate. Needs to figure out how to handle this. Helena probably already talked to the guys. But he knows he is going to have to face them. He doesn’t have it in him to run from both Glenn and Isak. He exits the bathroom quietly, wishing he had his hoodie on to keep the prying eyes off him. But all he has is a white shirt he borrowed from Jared and people will just have to get over the fact that their server looks like he just received a message of the death of a loved one.

But as he walks towards the kitchen he knows he just can’t do it. He can’t. His heart is screaming at him for being the stupidest person to ever walk the earth, but his feet seems to have a mind of their own. Before he knows it he’s out the front door, walking down the road from the house. He doesn’t know where he’s going (and isn’t that a perfect metaphor for his life), and he has no idea what to do in ten minutes, when he is going to start the slow process of freezing to death because he didn’t even think to put on a jacket. At least it’s LA so it’s going to take a while to actually die from the cold.   

He keeps walking because he doesn’t know what else to do when an all too familiar limo comes up beside him. And then Magnus pumps the horn and wakes up all of the neighborhood’s dogs.

Isak sticks his head out of the car window. He’s in the back seat and looking like the pop star that he is. Even’s still walking and the limo is just slowly cruising down the street next to him.

“Hey. Late night stroll?” Isak isn’t smiling, despite the lightness of the words.

“Yup.” Even doesn’t say anything more because he has no idea what to say. They both know he ran again. Isak has every right to be pissed.

“Want a ride?”

Even knows he shouldn’t. He hasn’t had time to think this through. But he still answers.

 

He manages to move his body into the car, although not as gracefully as he would have liked, his long legs getting in the way. But after a bit of shuffling they’re sitting next to each other in the backseat. The partition is open and Mags greets him with a tentative hi. And Even is saying hi back but his cheeks are all wet because apparently limos make him cry now and he isn’t Sahara and he’s shaking with relief that they _still_ haven’t given up on him. Isak looks at him with that expression he always has. The one that says ‘I can’t figure you out but I’m going to.’

The crying stops pretty soon this time, thank God. Isak doesn’t move to touch him and Even’s glad. He has to brace himself for this conversation and Isak makes him feel weak and vulnerable. Coming to get him in the middle of the night like that is probably one of the nicest things anyone’s ever done for Even but it also makes him feel like a damsel in distress and wow isn’t he the ugliest damsel ever. That thought helps to sober Even up a bit, and Isak hands him a wad of tissues so he can blow his nose. After he’s cleaned up snot and tears and has taken a couple of shaky breaths, Even looks over at Isak who is just sitting there, looking back at Even and still not saying anything. Just like that, Even knows he has to tell Isak everything. He owes him that much.

He always feels nervous, on edge when he’s close to Isak. The attraction between them making his heart pump and blood run faster though his veins. But right now, the nervous feeling is building, growing overwhelming. Having Isak, _Isak_ knowing the most shameful thing about him? He would rather have been telling anyone else in the world. But he knows he has to, and he has to do it now. Unless he leaves this car. Which is not happening. Selfish as it is, Even just doesn’t have it in him to leave.

He sits back, leaning his neck onto the leather of the backseat, making the leather creak underneath the weight. His eyes are closed but he can hear the gentle buzzing sound of the partition being closed, leaving him alone with Isak. He had forgotten it was down. He stays still for a little bit, his breaths still a little shaky and uneven. It’s not until he feels the limo curving around a corner Even realizes they’re moving.

 

“Can we not go home yet?” Even asks without opening his eyes. And did he just refer to Isak’s house as home?

“We are just driving around.”

“Okay.”

The tension between them is still there. It’s almost tangible. But there’s this other thing too, now. This _thing._ Even’s secret. It’s between them now, like a wall. Even doesn’t like it. And even if he’s scared, he knows it’s time to spill.

Trying to figure out how to start, where to start, isn’t easy. His thoughts are still jumbling around, memories of his mom, of Glenn, of being on the run are all pressing forward, trying to claim precedence. He feels queasy imagining Isak’s reaction to everything. Isak is patient and kind, but he isn’t ever going to put his friends in harm’s way for someone he’s known for just a few weeks. Someone who has lied to him and run from him. And it’s the thought of what Isak has gone through because of Even that makes him start talking. Isak deserves to know the truth.

“My mom died about a year ago.”  Even has no idea why he started there, but it’s as good a place as any. Isak doesn’t answer. Even has had his eyes closed this entire time but he risks a small glance at Isak to check his reaction. Isak is sitting, his body turned slightly towards Even. His hands are on his thighs, gripping them and his face looks tense, like he’s bracing for whatever Even’s about to tell him.

Good, Even thinks. This, he can deal with. It feels like he is on trial, trying to explain himself, and Isak is the judge, waiting to pass his verdict over Even.

“So, my dad was never really in the picture. And when my mom found this great guy a few years ago, we were both so happy. My mom was always so cool. And this guy, Glenn was really cool too. Funny, and he would do these little things to make us smile all of the time. Like bringing ME flowers instead of my mom, claiming he knew the way to her heart went through me. And once he bribed the maid to clean my room without my mom knowing. She was kind of strict about me cleaning my own room.”

Isak nods just the tiniest bit, not batting an eyelash at Even’s mentioning having grown up with a maid to clean his house. Even takes it as permission to keep going.“But then, a while ago, mom got sick. And the thing is, we, I mean, she, was head of this company. It’s kind of the family business. You might have heard of it. It’s called Glowstick.”

Isak does raise an eyebrow at that. Even knew he would have heard about it. Glowstick is a huge chain of stores running all though Scandinavia, specializing in affordable household items and party accessories. It’s also commonly known that it’s a family run business and that the family in question, the Bech Næsheims, are filthy, ridiculously rich. Even knows Isak saw his passport when Even arrived at the ranch in Nevada, but he clearly didn’t recognize the name because he is clearly surprised.

“I’m not sure what happened. My mom getting sick really got to me. All of a sudden I couldn’t sleep, didn’t eat, stopped caring about time. I had all of these ideas that seemed amazing, and well, I crashed. Hard. Got diagnosed with bipolar. They say it wasn’t a bad episode but it felt bad enough for me.”

Isak just nods once more, slowly. Like his mind is storing information at lightning speed, putting away every tiny bit of information Even is providing.

“So, after I was diagnosed I struggled for a while, both with depression and adjusting to the new medication I was on.” At Isak’s questioning eyes Even explains. “I’d been manic and often a manic episode is followed by depression. I was really down for a long time. Couldn’t get out of bed and stuff. And my mom was sick.”

Isak keeps nodding occasionally as Even talks. It’s getting easier now, he realizes. Isak didn’t react much at all to Even being bipolar. Even doesn’t know if it’s because he’s just waiting until Even’s done talking or if it’s because he doesn’t see it as that big of a deal.

He drags a hand through his hair, frustrated. This is going to be the hardest part to explain. And he doesn’t know what Glenn told Isak. The car is still moving, swooshing silently through the streets of LA that Even hasn’t seen much of despite having been here for weeks.

“When I started getting out of my depression my mom was in the late stages of cancer. She had been unable to run the company for a long time and with me out of commission as well… Glenn had taken over. He had also gotten control over our private bank accounts. Apparently I signed some papers when I was depressed. I mean. I remember signing them. I just didn’t really read them. Didn’t care enough at the time.”

Isak keeps nodding slowly, staying silent. Letting Even talk.

 

“And then my mom died. It was kind of sudden, although not unexpected. I mean, she was really sick. But I didn’t realize she was that sick, you know. And suddenly she was gone. And I was alone and Glenn changed.”

“Changed?” It’s the first actual question Isak asks throughout all this.

“Yeah. I’m sure you talked to him. He sounded really nice and concerned, right? Like, genuine.”

Isak nods again.

“Yeah. He can do that. Did it for months with me and my mom. He also hired a bunch of lawyers to have me declared unfit to run the company. I mean, I _am_ unfit to run the company,” Even huffs out a laugh, “but that’s because I haven’t gone to business school and have very little experience, not because I’m bipolar. But that was his pitch to the board.”

“So, he tried to steal the company.” It’s a statement, not a question.

“Basically. And also my personal accounts and inheritance. Because my bipolar ass clearly can’t handle large sums of money. Which is complete bullshit.”

“How much money are we talking about?”

“My personal bank account? Several millions. I don’t know exactly. But my shares in the company? Billions.”

“I can’t believe you’ve worked as my maid,” Isak chuckles a bit.

“Yeah well. I make a really good maid,” Even huffs out a laugh. ”My mom was really strict about teaching me that stuff even if I would never lead a life where I would actually need to know these things. Or so I thought.”

“And then you came here? To the US I mean.”

“Yeah. Glenn threatened to have me forcefully committed. And I got so scared. I don’t know anything about those kinds of places but I know I don’t want to be at one. So I ran. Which was a really stupid thing to do.”

“Why?”

“Because it gave Glenn the perfect evidence that I was just as unpredictable and paranoid as he claimed I was.”

They stay silent for a bit as Isak digests this. He’s sitting with his arms crossed in front of him now, worrying his lower lip. His brows are slightly furrowed and Even can practically see the wheels turning inside of his head. After a while, Isak speaks up. “So, what exactly is your plan?”

“My plan is to lay low until I’m 21 and my inheritance is mine. There’s a stipulation in mom’s will that I had to wait for it. Another one of her principles I guess. That’s why I didn’t get it when I turned eighteen. I guess she was worried I’d spend it all on partying. Which I actually might have done.” Even smiles fondly at the memory of his eighteen year old self.

“It’s a good principle though. She didn’t know it was going to cause you trouble.”

“I know. But without money I can’t go after Glenn. So the plan was to disappear for a while. But he keeps sending people after me.”

This makes Isak’s head turn sharply towards Even, eyes glinting with something undefinable.

“What do you mean, he’s sending people after you?”

“To get me home. Committed maybe. I don’t know.”

Ok, that’s it? Isak asks. Even nods, waiting for the verdict. But Isak just nods at Magnus, who have been driving, but clearly also listening to everything.

“Mags. Drive us home. And call _everyone_ ,” Isak says, determination in his voice. “We have to tell them. We’ll figure something out.” Isak sounds so sure of himself.

“I don’t really know what can be done,” Even counters. “Glenn is... ruthless. He’s not someone you want to mess with.”

“Yeah, I guessed,” Isak says. “But we have something Glenn doesn’t have.”

“What is that?” Even is genuinely curious. He can’t think of one single thing that is even remotely close to helping to bring Glenn down.

“We have Sana,” Isak says simply.

And that is a very, _very_ good point indeed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or a kudos if you found it worth your while to read, or if you have suggestions or comments for me. I appreciate it. <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even is back at the house, plans are formed. 
> 
> Thank you so much to Amfelia for betaing yet again. All remaining errors are mine of course.  
> Beware of spoilers in the end comments.

 

 

Vilde had been there when they got home, and she had made Spanish style tortilla with potatoes and it had smelled delicious. When Even had entered the door to the kitchen she had stopped what she was doing. She had smiled that brilliant, kind smile of hers, and gone over to hug him tightly, arms around his middle and cheek against his chest. Little by little, everyone had started to file in.

Jonas had apparently been picked up by Eskild on the way. Even had completely forgotten about him. Sana, Mahdi and Noora came right after them. Even had felt queasy, worrying about what was to come. About telling them, and about the questions that would inevitably follow.

 

Now, everyone is gathered in the TV room, eating and not really talking except for complimenting Vilde’s cooking, and a slightly out of place story from Magnus about one time he was really drunk and puked into someone’s refrigerator. It’s a funny story, but Even is not really paying attention.

It’s strange, being back at the house. It’s like coming home, but like coming home after having been away for years. The room looks crowded with everyone here, and Even can feel his nervousness spiking up again. There is a very good chance that people will try to talk Isak out of his plan to help Even. He steels himself, preparing for the worst. Even is a trusting guy by nature, he has grown up a firm believer that the world is mostly good with mostly good people in it. Still, the past year has taught him never to take people’s kindness for granted, especially when it means putting themselves at risk.

Everyone seems tense as Isak starts talking. Even is eternally grateful for Isak taking the lead. He himself really wouldn’t know how to begin.

“So, as you can see, Even is back.” Isak starts. People nod, some of them smile at Even. Mags gives a tiny hoot that only seem to emphasize the somber mood.

“I know you’re all wondering why we called you to come on such short notice. And although Vilde’s cooking would probably be reason enough, we have some things to discuss.” He looks around the room, as if he’s evaluating the atmosphere.

“When Even ran off we were all pretty pissed. And worried. But I’ve talked to him tonight and he’s explained..well..most of it, I think. So now I’m going to tell you guys why he did it, and why he keeps running.”

Even keeps his eyes fixed on the table, trying to breathe evenly while he listens to Isak preparing to reveal to everyone how much of a fuck-up Even is.

Isak continues, “There is a good reason for him to be scared. And when we're done explaining the situation you’re all going to help us figure out what to do. Noora, pretend that you haven’t actually heard anything tonight.”

Noora nods like she already knew this.

Everyone else nods too, and Isak starts talking, explaining everything. It doesn’t take that long, not nearly as long as it took Even to tell Isak, but somehow everything is unraveled, making Even’s clusterfuck seem a little less clustered.  Sometimes someone throws in a question that either Even or Isak answers. Mostly Isak. Even mainly sits quietly in the sofa between Vilde and Jonas, alternating between trying to stare ha hole in the coffee table and stealing tiny glances at people every once in a while to try and gage their reactions. The only time he really speaks more than two sentences is when they ask about his bipolar. But they're nice about it so he doesn't mind telling them. It's almost a relief to have more people know.

When Isak is finished everyone is quiet for a while. Then Mags speaks.

“Can’t we just hide him here for the next few weeks?”

“Yeah,” Mahdi chimes in. “Glenn doesn’t know he’s here now, right?”

Everyone looks to check Even’s reaction. He doesn’t really know what to say. He doesn’t want to put these people at risk, they’re his friends. And it’s hard to truly consider the question when his mind is occupied by the fact that they’re not throwing him out already. They seem like the're at least going to try and see if they can help in some way.

“That is not going to work at all,” Sana says decisively, before Even have gathered himself enough to form a coherent answer. “Think it through. Glenn will most definitely come looking for him here. And he’s not averse to blackmail, that much we can count on. Which means Isak will be at risk, because we need to keep his rep clean.”

True enough. There are a few scattered nods of consent. Even feels his heart sink. Sana is right. Even can't stay here without hurting Isak in the process.

“How about we just get, like, a psych evaluation or whatever it’s called, that says Even’s fine,” Eskild asks from his position on the huge beanie bag by the TV. Several heads perk up at that but Noora shakes her head. “Not going to cut it. Legally, that has to be done in Norway for it to have an impact, due to Norwegian laws.”

“Yeah, it's not an option to go back home,” Even says, trying to keep the rising panic out of his voice. “But this is my problem to own, not yours. There is no way I’m not going to put everyone here at risk. You can’t hide me for weeks without someone finding out.”

“True,” Sana says, drawing the word out like she’s still thinking about the ‘but’ that’s going to follow. Everyone turns to her. She’s got that tone in her voice that means she’s come up with something. She is sitting in an armchair like freaking Queen Nefertiti. She's wearing her black hijab, and thick hoops are sticking out from underneath the scarf. And, Even notices, she’s smiling.

It isn’t the happy, carefree smile that Even’s only seen once or twice, but a cunning, downright vicious smile that makes him understand exactly why Isak was so confident that she would know precisely what to do.

“Tell us,” Eskild looks giddy with excitement now.

Sana leans back in her chair and explains, “Even can’t hide here, right? Because when we have something to hide it makes us vulnerable.”

No one speaks, just waits for her to continue.

“But what if we didn’t hide him? Glenn’s most powerful weapon is that no one knows Even is here. If we take that away from him, what does he really have left? Every move he makes will be in public, which will greatly limit what he can actually do. But Even? For Even to be out in public will be exactly what people need. Show everyone how sane he is.” She looks over at Even apologetically.

Even snorts at that. His new mission will be to show everyone how sane he is? What _is_ his life?

“But how do we get Even out in public like that? I know he’s rich, but he’s not really famous, not even in Norway,” Vilde says, looking at Even like she’s sorry he’s not famous like Isak.

“Easy,” Sana says, eyes glinting. “Isak and Even will date. Publicly.”

After half a second’s pause the room erupts in hoots and several “Whaat?” and a squeal from Eskild that sounds downright maniacal.

Even just sits there, stunned. He looks at Isak, who looks just as stunned. He’s thinking maybe trusting Sana wasn’t such a great idea after all? Because what kind of a crazy idea is this? He really thought Sana had something, but this is just downright stupid, Glenn will…

But then Even lets himself think about it for a moment longer. Actually he can’t come up with any sound reasons as to why this is a crappy idea. It would serve their purpose, drawing both Even and Glenn out from the shadows. Come to think of it, it _is_ sort of brilliant. What can Glenn do if the eyes of the entire world is on him?

But then Even remembers a key fact and puts his hand up to silence everyone. “Guys, that’s an, um, interesting idea, but Isak isn’t out yet. Not in public. If we’re worried about his reputation, and we _are_ , then we can’t do this.”

That sobers everyone up.

“Actually, I kind of like the idea,” Isak says, to Even’s surprise. “I was going to come out at some point anyway. This will just make it a little more interesting. Anyway, I think most people already kind of knows, or guesses. And the added interest will be good, because we’re going to need as much publicity as we can get, especially in the beginning when the danger of Glenn putting out rumors that Even is manic are at its highest.”

“Why is it more important in the beginning though?” Eskild asks.

Sana looks at him like he’s especially dense, but Even is glad Eskild asked the question because he had been wondering about that too. “Because this is a war that will be played out in public, the winner being the one who gets the most people to like them. We need to be the first to give people information. If you control public opinion, you win. And it’s very difficult to sway people from their first impressions. We make a good first impression and Glenn will have no chance to make people believe that Even is off his rockers.”

Even has renewed respect for Sana and her brain, but he still can’t seem to wrap his mind around the fact that Isak seems willing to do this for him. He’s putting his entire career on the line, for what? To help out some scared runaway he met just a few weeks ago?

Well, come to think of it, this sounds exactly like something Isak would do. Isak acts all tough, but there isn’t a single thing he wouldn’t do to help out a friend.

It hits him that they _are_ friends now. It’s not just him considering these people his friends. They, quite clearly, consider him _theirs_ as well. Or they would not consider this certifiably insane plan to help Even out. The thought makes his chest expand almost painfully, like his heart can’t quite take the added love he feels for these people and is threatening to burst with it.

Even is so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he doesn’t notice Isak looking at him uncertainly. When Isak starts speaking, he almost doesn’t even catch the words. “…maybe Even doesn’t want to fake date me,” he hears Isak say quietly. And Even’s mind is so scrambled up right now he doesn’t even think about it when he answers “Fuck, Isak. I would date you any way I could,” and then he stops and realizes what he just said. He groans inwardly at his lack of brain to mouth filter. What the hell is wrong with him?

The words are true though, and there is no taking them back either, but he really hadn’t planned on telling Isak. Ever. And _especially_ not now, in front of all these people.

There is an uncomfortable silence as no one seems to know what to say so he dares a glance up at Isak. A smile so wide it stretches all across Isak's face and an unmistakable blush is tinting his cheeks. And okay, maybe he should be saying stuff like that more often. The look on Isak’s face is one he wants to see over and over again. Even if it means embarrassing himself in front of a whole bunch of people. At least they’re all friends here.

“Ok, so that’s settled then,” Sana says, “we have to start planning for the next few weeks and how to best get this show on the road. Mahdi and Noora, please follow me into the kitchen and we can start mapping out a rough sketch of how this is going to go down.”

“Hey, what about me?” Isak asks.

“And me?” Even chimes in.

“Oh, we will let you know when it’s time,” Sana says.

“Not really a comfort, is it?” Isak mutters. But he lets them go into the kitchen to plot and plan.

“Good. They’re gone, now we can start planning the important stuff,” Eskild says excitedly.

“What important stuff?” Jonas asks. He’s been pretty quiet throughout all of this. Like he can’t decide if he is for this plan or against it. He keeps looking like he wants to talk to Isak privately, and Even decides he’s going to go upstairs to his room as soon as he can so Jonas can voice his concerns.

“Oh my God, you guys are imbeciles! The fake dating OUTFITS of course!” Eskild answers Jonas as he jumps up from his beanie bag, grabbing his phone, and furiously starts texting God knows who.

Even and Isak share a ‘what the hell did we just get ourselves into’ -look between them before Even quietly excuses himself.

.

 

The next morning the kitchen is quiet and empty when Even comes downstairs. He puts on a pot of coffee and goes to sit by the kitchen table while he waits for it to brew. The whole table is strewn with articles of celebrities coming out of the closet, grainy paparazzi pictures of different celebrities clearly taken from far away, and there are post-its scattered all over. One of them is just a bunch of legal paragraphs written on it like some sort of code. Another one just has the name ‘Julian Dahl’ with a big question mark after. A third is a list of social media platforms, some of them with check-marks behind them and others scratched out.

The table looks like it belongs to a crazy serial killer with a serious celebrity stalker syndrome. Even might be the bipolar one but he’s certainly not as crazy as his new gang of friends.  It makes him feel all warm and fuzzy to know they've put so much work into saving his ass.

Isak enters the kitchen as Even is studying the table of madness as he has decided to name it. “Morning,” Isak says with a little smile before going directly to the coffee maker to pour himself a cup. “Hey, it’s not done yet, the coffee will be way too strong,” Even says.

“Oh, we are going to need it, trust me,” Isak answers morosely. “Today we’ll be getting the plans and first date is tonight.”

“Wait, what?” Even says, shocked. “Tonight? That’s really soon.” He tries to figure out the feeling in his gut at the thought of starting executing the madness already tonight. There is definitely nervousness. He’s just not sure it’s nervousness at the plan or if it’s about the thought of going on a date with Isak. If he’s honest, it’s probably both. He can’t really imagine what it’s going to be like to be on a date with Isak, and such a very public one at that. But Isak seems completely unperturbed so it can’t be that bad.

Even realizes he must be looking more than a little scared though, because Isak comes up to him and squeezes his arm comfortingly. “Hey, we can figure out something else if you want. I’m not sure what exactly that could be, but I’m sure we could think of something.”

Even shakes his head, giving Isak a wobbly smile. “No. We should definitely do this.” He gives in to temptation, pulling Isak into a quick, tight hug.

 _Fuck_ , the man smells nice.

“Yeah,” Isak answers, face pressed onto Even's shoulder. And does he sound the tiniest bit breathless? “We really should.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and sorry about the new trope thrown in. I just had to. If you have any ideas as to what they should do for their dates please let me know :)
> 
> I really appreciate kudos and comments as you know, and also, lately I've been really curious as to where my readers come from. I was wondering if maybe you could tell in the comments section (if you're already writing a comment ofc.)? Thank you so much! <333


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fake dating in LA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I am so very sorry to all of the wonderful people who commented on the last chapter that I so rudely didn't answer. Stuff kind of happened in my life (huh, starting to seem like a trend) and I haven't been able to write much of anything. Or, any of anything, honestly. My whole world just stopped a little bit and now it just seems lame to answer you. Stuff is still going on but some of the initial shock is gone and now I'm back in front of the horrible, glaring lights of my laptop, at least for chapter 11.  
> Last time I asked you where you're from. I got comments from all over Norway, from France, Canada, Finland, Sri Lanka, the US (hopefully none from LA), and Russia. That is so cool! Thank you for tuning in. I know I am as reliable an updater as George R.R Martin but I will finish this fic if it kills me. I promise. Probably said that before but at the rate I'm updating I figure you need the reassurance.
> 
> Amfelia! Thank you so much for betaing this, you are a lifesaver!

 

.

 

When everyone else is gathered downstairs it’s already close to noon. Sana’s been there for half an hour, impatiently waiting for the rest and she narrows her eyes at Magnus who is the last one down, as always. Even is sitting at the kitchen table feeling like ha can’t really breathe. It’s happening. Not even tonight, as Isak told him this morning. Apparently, Sana has done some more thinking (Even is very close to having had enough of it, thank you very much) and she has decided that a day trip to the Santa Monica Pier is just the way to start things off. Which means they need to get going within a couple of hours because the traffic down there is insane.

 

Eskild is constantly running up and down the stairs. He seems to have magically conjured up an outfit in Even’s size during the night, complete with worn-out looking sneakers and everything. Even doesn’t really get why he needs another pair of brand new worn out sneakers but really doesn’t want the undoubtedly half-hour lecture that would follow if he actually asked the stylist.

 

“Dude, what’s up with the dirty sneakers?” Even inwardly groans at Magnus’ question. As Eskild launches into a detailed explanation of why (the rest of the outfit needed white dirty sneakers and Evens dirty sneakers had blue on them), Even gets up from the table. He needs to move around, he is feeling twitchy and frankly a bit stir-crazy.

It’s not like the plan is bad. Well, except from the tiny detail about how no one knows if Isak will still have a career after this. If it wasn’t just a fake plan to catch people’s attention Even would actually have been extremely excited about today. The plan is to make it look like Isak is showing Even around, doing touristy things. First, they will take a stroll at the pier, looking like they are “lowkey on a date and really kind of wanting to keep it private but at the same time crushing so hard on the other you want to shout it from the rooftops” (Vilde’s words).

Then they will be going in for the kill with a romantic dinner at some fancy restaurant. It all sounds like it would be very nice if they weren’t, you know, faking the whole goddamn thing. Somehow faking this with Isak feels much more dangerous than it would have been with anyone else. Even knows he’s going to have to keep his feelings in check. He knows his whole body is longing for the kind of attention that he’s going to get from him today. And he knows he’s going to struggle with not getting caught up in it all. And he can’t get caught up. At least no more than he already is.

Isak is still looking somber and battle-ready. He’s wearing washed out jeans, a size bigger than he normally wears. Very casual looking. His t-shirt has an image of the Simpsons on it. It looks like it’s been washed millions of times and is holding itself together purely on its own epicness. And there’s the obligatory snapback, this one gray.

Isak in a snapback. All of a sudden Even can feel himself smiling. He’s going on a date at the Santa Monica pier with Isak Valtersen in worn out jeans and a snapback. The decision to just relax and enjoy the day comes easily after that. Well, not easily, but still. It _is_ kind of cool.

The butterflies in his stomach feels like good butterflies (A gazillion of them, but still good).

They sit in silence on the relatively short car ride over to the beach. Isak’s hands are resting on his thighs and Even has the urge to put his hand over Isak’s. As a sign of comfort or something. He doesn’t of course. No one ever said anything about real dating after all. He lets his new mantra run a couple of times through his head just to make sure.

_Fake fake fake._

Ok, got it.  Well, almost. His heart is still thumping slightly too fast.

 

 

The pier is packed with people. There are endless booths, restaurants and rides everywhere. The smell of salt water, sunscreen and everything fried hangs thick in the air. After Mags dropped them off Isak looks a little lost, so Even decides to take the lead a little bit. At first, they just walk a bit, taking in the sun and the signs everywhere. But the further down the pier they get Even is feeling more and more nervous. Because Isak isn’t speaking at all. He’s walking next to Even, clearly trying to smile and seem unaffected, but something is clearly very wrong.

Even stops for a bit, turning towards Isak.

“Hey, do you... not want to do this? It’s fine if you don’t”. Even tries to say it lightly but his chest feels heavy with the words.

Isak looks back at Even, but not at his face. It seems fixed on Even’s throat or something, making Even’s guts twist a little more. A million thoughts rush through his head at once. This was probably a bad idea. Isak is regretting this whole thing and now he doesn’t know how to get out of it. He’s too good a guy to tell Even.

Shit. Even isn’t even worried about what he’s going to do. The only thing he can think of is that Isak doesn’t want to be seen with Even in public. That he can’t stand the idea of people thinking they’re together. And Even gets it. He really does. Only a few weeks ago this would have been unthinkable for Even. Fortunately, he’s a pretty accepting guy, even towards himself so “coming out” doesn’t really feel like such a big deal to him. He’s fine with it, and he has a lot of faith in people’s abilities to not give a shit about anyone other than themselves. He never really considered that it might not be that easy for Isak.

He’s just about to tell Isak that they can go home when Isak takes a deep breath and words start spilling out of his mouth.

“I don’t want to turn back or go home or whatever. But. This is really new to me. And I really have no idea what I’m doing. Which is weird because I should know, because although this feels new it’s not like I haven’t been on lots of fake dates before.” Even’s stomach drops at hearing the word “fake”. It’s not like he doesn’t know it but hearing Isak actually say it somehow hurts like hell. But before he can say anything more Isak continues. “But you know, this one is different. I’m nervous,” he says, proving it by nervously taking off his snapback, raking his hand through his hair and putting the snapback in place on his head again. He’s not looking at Even at all now. He’s looking out toward the beach where people are milling about, looking like tiny little ants out for a day in the sun.

Even doesn’t really know what to say. He isn’t sure if this is Isak trying to say he doesn’t want to do this or if it’s something else. He’s already feeling like he’s taking charity and he doesn’t know how to deal with this situation. Isak keeps looking away, biting the inside of his cheek a little bit. Shuffling his feet. He is adorable.

“I don’t know what to do here,” Even says.

“Yeah, me neither.”

And then everything happens at once. There is a girl standing just a few feet away, pointing at Isak. Both Even and Isak notice at the same time. And the creepy thing is, Isak’s entire face changes. Just two seconds ago it was all tense looking, brows slightly furrowed like he was afraid to even move. The next moment his chin is up, his shoulders are back and his eyes sparkle like it’s competing with the sunrays hitting the ocean surface. It throws Even off balance for a second, and it doesn’t help when Isak takes the opportunity to stroke up Even’s arm just a little bit. Making it seem like it’s supposed to be random, like no one is supposed to notice. But of course, they do. The girl and her group of friends (all teenage girls, yay) are now speaking animatedly, clearly debating whether or not to come over. They must decide there is strength in numbers because they start moving all at the same time, just barely not squealing with delight.

“You’re Isak V right?” One of the girls asks. Even can see the other girls’ awe at their friend for her incredible courage in speaking to a celebrity. He has a hard time not rolling his eyes.

 

Isak doesn’t really answer them, just winks and puts his index finger to his lips to indicate that he wants them to keep it quiet.

Damn, he’s good. Even really only ever saw Isak’s at-home self, never really the celebrity. At the party a couple of weeks ago he’d been dj-ing so that didn’t really count. Even doesn’t know if he is impressed or slightly disconcerted. Probably a little bit of both.

Celebrity Isak is now taking selfies with the girls. When they ask Isak who he is with, Isak looks over at Even and just says “Um, this is Even. He’s Norwegian too. He’s never really been to LA before so I’m showing him the sights.”

 

The bodyguard standing a few feet over is looking a little restless at the commotion they’re making. Isak had insisted there only be one to follow them around this closely, which Even had been grateful for. He knows there are more on the pier, but it really helps when you can’t see them.

Then Isak asks the girls to take a picture of him and Even and the girls squeal some more before raising Isak’s cell with shaking hands. Isak moves over to stand close to Even. They have their backs against the railing of the pier, wind blowing in their faces, making Even turn his head towards Isak to get it out of his face. Right at that moment Isak looks back up at him, staring right into Even’s eyes. Even’s entire world comes to a stand-still. Those eyes. Fuck.

He’s not even aware of the girls’ new levels of squealing. Isak have moved away, thanking the girls. But Even can’t seem to shake out of it. He feels lost. Like he isn’t really there, but also like there is something he’s not getting. He hadn’t known Isak was such a fantastic actor.

When he’s sufficiently grounded again and they’re walking again he gathers up the courage to ask. Isak is back to looking a little more strained, but there is still a playful smile on his lips. Even wonders if it’s all for the potential cameras everywhere.

“So, that was weird.” Even says.

Isak looks surprised. Why is he always surprised at the things Even says?

“What’s weird?”

“Oh, come on. Like you didn’t notice? Fuck, someone needs to give you a damn Oscar,” Even huffs.

“What do you mean?” Isak is looking a little perplexed. Like he has no idea that he just morphed into someone else at a second’s notice.

 “I mean how you instantly turned to Isak V in two seconds flat. It was scary. I’m starting to doubt that you’re even real.”

Isak laughs a little at that.

“Yeah, I guess I sort of flipped into celebrity mode there for a bit, sorry.”

He doesn’t look at all sorry.

 

“No, it’s fine. You saved the day back there. Nice acting,” Even can’t seem to keep the bitterness out of his voice. He sounds like a jealous girlfriend.

“You’re mad. Why? I thought you wanted this?”

Even can’t help the tiny sigh slipping from his lips. “Yeah, I do. I’m sorry. I just... get confused easily. Just…- you look at me. And I know it’s fake when your eyes shine like that. But I can’t help it. It feels kind of real to me. And it’s confusing the hell out of me.”

Isak stays silent for a bit.

“You didn’t hear any of the stuff I said before the girls spotted us?” Okay, now Isak is looking annoyed. But Even isn’t stupid. He heard every word.

“Yeah, sure I heard. About being nervous about fake dating a guy? Well, you don’t have to be nervous about that. You’re nailing it.” Even tries to form a smile with his lips but gives up after a few tries. How is it possible to feel like he’s getting his heart broken when all Isak did was pretend to have a crush on him?

“I’m not nervous about fake dating a guy Even!” Isak is rolling his entire head back to show his utter exasperation.

“I’m nervous because I really like you,” Isak says, now looking away again. Apparently, there is a really interesting booth where you can throw plastic rings on bottles to win a donut-hat. Isak seems riveted. Also, he’s blushing profusely.

Okay, so maybe Even _is_ a little bit stupid. And also a bit of an idiot.

Even can feel a bubbly laughter coming up. “Oh, fuck me. Thank God,” he gasps. “I thought I was the only one.”

Isak’s head snaps back to look at Even. Then he smiles. It’s not the sassy celebrity smile, it’s a small, curious one that Even likes a thousand times better.

“Hey, you. Come here. Let’s just hang out and have some fun,” Even laughs, putting his arm around Isak and dragging him towards the Ferris wheel. It looks lame as fuck but also sort of romantic.

 

 

Three rides later they’ve laughed until their stomachs hurt, discussed Norwegian politics, and taken so many fan photos that the internet must be melting by now. The rides are all as lame as they look. The Ferris wheel was the best one because of how they just sat there, admiring the view and talking. The so-called roller coaster is a disgrace to roller coasters everywhere but also has a pretty good view. Still, if you’re enjoying the view when on a roller coaster, it’s not really much of a ride. Isak seems happy though, so that’s nice.

Really nice.

He smiles at Even a lot, and his eyes linger more than once on Even’s lips. He looks almost hungry, eyes darting around Even’s face, making Even feel hungry too. He understands now what people mean when they talk about sexual tension. It is definitely a thing that exists.

They’ve started holding hands. And Even knows it’s an utterly ridiculous thing to be excited about, but every time their fingers meet his entire arm seems to turn to jelly. In a good way. Which is probably not normal. Isak’s fans are beside themselves with glee at having ‘caught’ Isak V on a date with a guy and they are a little annoying but also really nice. No homophobes in Santa Monica today.

When the paps starts to show up, shouting insanely personal questions at them Isak signals to the bodyguard that it’s time to leave. The guy does that really cool thing where he touches his ear and starts speaking. Very Kevin Costner.

And then they’re back in the limo, driving away for a shower and a costume change. When Even gets back to his room all of his stuff is there, probably brought over by Helena or Jared. Including his lemon tree plants. He carefully waters them and considers putting them in Jonas’ greenhouse. Because for the first time it feels like he could be staying for a while.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little date thingy (or, the first part of it anyway), comments and kudos are appreciated as always.


End file.
